Destiny Calls us
by Mcvities22
Summary: Alternative ending to Eclipse. As Jacob recovers from the battle life takes another surprising twist, new enemies rise and love comes in a surprising form. Destiny is waiting, destiny is calling... Warning: contains slash, not for Bella and Edward lovers, mentions of blood and violence in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This starts just after the battle, just after Jake gets hurt, really didn't like the way Eclipse ended so I'm doing it my way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny call us<strong>

**Chapter One**

**By Mcvities22**

All eyes locked onto Bella as another piercing cry split through the air, all eyes knew this was her fault. Her and that stupid leech caused all of this. Jake was in so much pain because of _her_ choices. He really didn't deserve this...he was such a nice person...

"This is all your fault...Jake doesn't deserve this, you and that stupid leech of yours...you caused all of this!" Jared's temper finally boiled over. How could she just stand there like butter wouldn't melt? "Oh come on...oh God! You're going to cry...you're going to pretend you to care?"

"I do care!" Bellas voice cracked with emotion as she now stood face to face with the angry wolf.

"Bullshit!" Pauls voice stopped both Bella and Jared in their tracks, all eyes turned on Paul, who had been suspiciously quiet ever since their arrival at Jakes house. "You don't care about him...you used him! Whist that Leech was around you didn't even look at Jake then as soon as he's gone Jakes suddenly good enough for you. Edward abandoned you, told you he didn't love you anymore and pissed off! Jake was there, he helped you, he cared for you...he picked up the pieces and laid his heart on the line for you. Then whamo! The leech decides he wants you back and all of a sudden its bye bye Jake so long! You used him when it was convenient for you then drop him when you've gotten what you want..."

"No...it wasn't like that...I didn't..." Bella gazed around the garden, questioning everyone with her eyes for help, realising that she wasn't getting any from the pack.

"Yeah it was, you're nothing but a heartless user..." Pauls tirade was cut off by the back door opening. All eyes snapped to Carlisle and Sam who both looked exhausted.

"The worst is over, he'll be alright now. I've given him some morphine but his body temperature will burn it off shortly. I'll be back in a little while to set up a drip. Bella I think it's time you came home...I think Jacob needs to spend some time with his father and brothers." Carlisle could sense Bella wanted to see Jacob but he also knew the way the pack felt about her. "Bella your presence here is not helping the situation, regardless of right and wrong you're..._feelings _for Jacob are clearly not welcome in this place. Go on."

Taking one last look at the house Bella sighed heavily and admitted defeat. Even though she really wanted to see Jake she knew going against Carlisle's wishes would only cause more trouble. Slowly and reluctantly she climbed back into the truck and pulled away from the house, leaving Jacob behind.

"Carlisle..." Billy Blacks voice forced Carlisle to turn round, whilst he was expecting hatred for Bella's actions the next two words surprised him somewhat. "Thank you."

Carlisle nodded and took it for what it was. He knew how hard it was for a Quileute to extend civilities towards a Vampire, the fact that Billy was thanking him was a small but vital step towards calming the issues between the two races. He had hoped since moving here that someday there would be peace between them and they could live happily side by side...well...maybe not happily but...peacefully.

"Oh Jacob..." Billy stroked his sons face as a tear broke through his defences and rolled sadly down his cheek. He could almost feel the pain radiating from his youngest child, wanting desperately to switch places with him. He sat there for a few minutes, regaining the colour in his cheeks as he settled with himself that his son was there and alive.

As the hours passed Jake regained consciousness only twice, once when Carlisle returned to set up the drip and a second time when the pack had come back to the house after finishing up their patrol. Finally Billy knew he needed to sleep, his son would need him at his best to help him recover from this...both physically and emotionally.

"Go to bed Billy, we'll watch over Jacob...he's our brother, it's our job too." Sam's voice broke through his thoughts. He smiled as he glanced over at the younger man, Sam was a good alpha...a good leader...a good person. He would watch over Jake, he would take care of his son. Knowing Jake was being left in good hands, Billy made his way to his bed room and got ready to sleep, knowing his body would thank him in the morning.

"God..." Paul muttered after fifteen silent minutes. His sparring partner looked so small...so helpless lying there. Despite his attitude towards the younger wolf he really didn't mind him, in fact he was the only one he felt comfortable around. Jake was so calm and had so much self control it was unreal. He never lost it like he did, he never gave into anger so easily...despite Pauls best efforts.

"Damn you Jake! Why did you have to interfere? I could have taken him!" Leah yelled for the millionth time that night.

"Leah just...give it a rest. Jake almost died protecting you and save it, it doesn't matter what you say you were in trouble and you know it. Just be thankful that he's still alive, it's a miracle he's not..." Sam broke off, not willing to say the last part. It'd been so hard to see the younger wolf in so much pain, it'd almost destroyed him. Leah stormed off out the room, Seth following right behind her.

"He's strong. He'll be fine." Paul sounded so confident about his words, but that's not how he felt inside. Inside his whole being was screaming at him that there was something wrong, that there was something else coming for Jake. He didn't know why but he knew it was his job to protect him that it would come down to him to protect Jake in the end. He could feel it with every instinct in his body.

"Wow...never...never thought you'd ad-admit that one..." Jakes voice came out barely above a whisper. His eyes flashed open slowly- somewhat painfully- and a ghost of a smile etched itself gently across his features.

"Jake! You're awake..." Jared couldn't contain his excitement anymore, he leapt halfway across the room and hugged Jake...well his left side since his right was incapacitated. "God...DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU SCARED THE CRAP OUT OF ME!"

"Sorry...didn't...think." Jake managed to let out between yawns, understandably exhausted.

"You have nothing to apologise for, you saved Leah's life. Get some sleep, we'll watch over you." Sams words were clearly more of an order than a suggestion, not that the youngster needed it mind, Jake was already asleep.

"You guys go find Seth and Leah, keep an eye out for any rogues lurking behind. I'll stay here and watch over Jake." Sam instructed Paul and Jared before setting up his night time vigil. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's my beginning, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. R&amp;R.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the time delay but my wonderful, wonderful computer decided to delete everything I'd written so far (planning and chapter), thus making me rewrite everything. Ain't technology great(!) I then had a fight with a flight of stairs and lost...oops. Anyway...Read and Review, enjoy!**

**Summary:** **As Jacob recovers a new danger is on the horizon, not to mention romance and teenage life. WARNING: Will contain slash in later chapters, not for Bella and Edward lovers.**

**Disclaimer: I'm trying my best as we speak, but as of yet I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Sam's POV:**

I gaze over to Paul; I can tell he's seething...hell I can feel the anger already coursing through my veins. That stupid leech lover lulls Jake in then throws him away like a used tissue...yes Cullen I know you're listening...stupid leech thinks reading my thoughts and sending me a glare is going to frighten me.

"Well...there's a reason you brought us here isn't there?" Bella mutters as she inspects her nails, sounding as bored as if she was watching paint dry.

"We've spoken to our elders and have discussed it as a pack, although we're willing to allow your transformation – since for whatever reason it's your own decision – we have a couple of rules." I can see Edward getting ready to say something but thankfully Carlisle silences him with a glance.

"But of course, after all you are willing to overlook the treaty for us; therefore we are more than willing to abide by your conditions." Carlisle seems to be an exception to the 'I hate leeches' thing. He seems to understand our feelings – especially when it comes to Jake and the stupid leech lover – and he's not constantly defending Bella either. I get she loves Edward – why is beyond me – and that she feels something for Jake, hell of all people _I_ get it. I went through something similar with Emily and Leah. Emily's my soul mate, but that doesn't mean I don't care for Leah still. I feel for Bella but that doesn't mean she can use and abuse Jake when she feels like it.

"Firstly..." I continue. "You are to abide by the rules and laws governed by the treaty, any breaking of it will warrant the same punishment as anyone else. Do you accept this condition?"

"Of course." She shuffles as she speaks, seemingly realising how much we hate her, hell with Paul death glaring her every other second it's hardly surprising.

"Secondly, you are no longer a friend to our pack. You are to stay away from any and every member of the pack is that clear?" This takes a little longer but she finally agrees, somewhat reluctantly I might add. As Paul and I make to walk away I turn, I have to say this. "Bella...stay away from Jacob, he needs time to recover and get over you. Doing that will not be easy, but it'll be even harder if you continue to make yourself a part of his life." With that we leave, phasing quickly and moving with purpose as I hear the tail ends of someone's arguing.

_Leah what the hell did you do now?_

**Jacob's POV:**

_Argh! Oh my god why does math homework have to be so damn boring! Seriously if they wanted to bore us to death their doing a bang up job._

I flop back onto my bed with a groan and shove the papers onto the floor. Why does my dad insist I finish school? Okay scratch that I know why I'm still at school...but why do I have to do this right now? I know I was moaning about being bored but hell this...this is just torture...he knows that not only do I _suck_ at math I also _hate_ the stupid subject.

Ah hell I would kill for some company right now. Yesterday was fine, heck the last week has been good, everyday I've had someone here to talk to. Monday was Leah...although she did mostly moan at me for almost getting myself killed when she could have handled it. Yeah right! Tuesday was Pauls day which was surprisingly okay, he _did_ fuss a little too much at first but thankfully he settled into the role of teasing me after not too long. Wednesday was pretty good too, Jared was here in the morning...acting like a real mother hen...then Paul was here again in the afternoon. Two days in a row with Paul, ordinarily I would have killed him before too long but at the moment I'm almost dying to speak to him again. I think being cooped for four days is starting to effect me. I'm actually looking forward to spending time with Paul.

"Jake! Dinner!" I hear my dad shout. Opening my eyes...wait! _Opening_ my eyes! Oh great...looks like I fell asleep again. Ever since Carlise's been giving me this stuff to help me heal all I can do is sleep. Thankfully I've only got to take it for a few more days and I'll be fully healed...well I'll be back on my feet. Apparently I was a lot more hurt than Carlise first thought. It was lucky he was there, otherwise Dad thinks I might not have made it. I've been under house arrest for four days now...and I HATE it!

"Jacob!" As my dad shouts again I make my way downstairs, swaying slightly as I stand I can't help but curse under my breath. _The sooner I'm off this stupid medicine the better..._

**Jared's POV:**

_Oh for the love of god Leah if you don't shut up soon..._She's driving me insane! All she's been doing all day is moaning about Sam. Sam this...Sam that...Sam's such a big meanie for not letting me go to the meeting. Okay...maybe she didn't say meanie but hey I've got a thing about swearing.

"_What makes Paul so special anyway? Why does he get to go and we have to stay and go on stupid patrol!" _Her thoughts once again seep into my head and I can hardly hold back my annoyance.

"Because Pauls his second in command. As second in command it's his job to be there for the alpha and to protect him regardless." I feel like strangling her right now. I know she doesn't like the fact that she became a wolf but it's not Sam's fault. And yeah...okay I appreciate that she was in love with Sam and everything before he imprinted on Emily but that's hardly his fault. He couldn't help imprinting on Emily, maybe he could've been a little nicer to Leah about it but...oh crap! How do I forget that she can hear everything I think?

"_Are in love with Sam or something only you seem pretty protective of him?" _The sarcasm dripping from her words is unbelievable.

"Hey! Sams our alpha, and whether you like it or not you're going to have to accept it. He's in charge, we do what he says because he knows best. That's it. There's nothing else to it. He's not doing this to spite you or because he thinks Paul's amazing or something. Pauls his second in command." I finally turned to face her, a growl underlying my words.

"_Oh please...you don't think that he's sending me out here to do the dirty work because he doesn't want to be around me anymore."_ I'd roll my eyes if I could, instead I settle for a snort and a short growl. _"It's true! He's doing this because..."_

"Oh because what! Because secretly he's still in love with you? Oh get real Leah he's imprinted now! He doesn't want you anymore! Life isn't all about you!" I think I've finally had enough of her whining. "You know what's more important right now? The fact that the stupid leech lover is becoming one of them, meaning that's one more we have to worry about! Or how about the fact that Jake could have died trying to save you! You always think everything is about you, well guess what Leah life doesn't revolve around you every single second of every single day."

"_I never said that..."_ Leah drops her head slightly, before glaring at me once more. _"What does it have to do with you anyway...what happens between me and Sam is none of your business!"_

"There is nothing going one between you and Sam! Sam couldn't and wouldn't do that to Emily, Leah...you need to understand. '..More." I almost think I've gotten through to her when I feel a paw connect with my face. She lunges at me before something else holds her back...or someone else.

"_LEAH STOP!" _I'd half forgotten that Seth was here with us, the kids been so damn ever since Jake got hurt I've often forgotten all about him. His voice however seems to leap through whatever craps going through Leah's head and she snaps out of it. She looks somewhat apologetic before snarling at me and taking off through the forest. Seth looks at me with a worried expression before taking off after his sister. I'm in two minds now as to whether I should go after her or let her calm down, that is until another voice enters my head:

_Leah what the hell did you do now?_

**Leah's POV:**

_You were in trouble and you know it..._

_'.._

_Jake almost died protecting you..._

_LEAH STOP!_

The words of the last few days are running through my head as I run. I have to run. I _need_ to run. I have to get away. I know Seth's following me, I can hear him. I can hear his footsteps, his breath...I need to run...I _have_ to run.

Jared's wrong...Sam needs me...he needs me...He should never have gone after Emily..._She's_ not right for him. I'm right for him.

Before I know it I'm standing on the cliff, gazing down into the water. Seths standing behind me...talking rubbish about how we all need to get along, we need to work together...blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!

"Oh Seth will you shut up! I'm tired of hearing your damn voice! Just shut up and leave me alone!" I don't mean to snap at him, I'm not trying to hurt him I just want to be left alone. I can see the hurt in his eyes...oh Seth. He looks at me sadly before turning round, he hesitates but leaves.

Alone.

Alone...sounded better in my head...

**Paul's POV:**

"Guys, guys I know how you all feel okay...I feel the same way but come on we've got more important things to do than worry about Bella." Sam's words for some reason get to me. How can he think this is all about her?

"It's not the stupid Leech lover we're worried about. Jakes still cooped up at home and for all we know it'll be weeks before he's well enough to get back to patrolling..." I start up some sort of speech, seemingly surprising all of us; I've never been that good with words.

"Okay okay Paul..." He sighs; I can tell he's tired. We've been through a lot over the last few days. Jacob almost dying, allowing Bella to become a Leech...now Leah's acting like a complete cow... "Look. Jakes going to be fine, physically at least, with our help he can get over Bella. But what's important is that we _all_ have to accept that she's going to become a Leech, _all of us!_" He punctuates his words by sending a glare my way; he raises his eyebrow clearly telling me to calm down. "So...Bella will become a Leech. She must follow the rules of the treaty and breaking them warrants the same punishments as anyone else. I also warned her to stay away from the pack, we don't need her round us right now."

Jared's snort and Quil's growl pretty much sum up everything we're feeling. There's very little left to say. Now that Bella's officially one of them we need to stay away from her, if we don't we break the treaty and...Well, it barely warrants thinking about. Not that anybody actually wants anything to do with her after what she did to Jake...god even thinking about it gets me trembling! I don't get it...Jake's a good guy, better than most of us. He's loyal to a tee, kind and wouldn't hurt a fly – just a leech! It always amazed me how much control he has, from day one he seemed to be completely in control. Granted he was more than a little surprised to find out he was a shapeshifter – I mean well hell we all were. Jared was the best, he completely freaked out and took off – we found him since he was stuck in wolf form, he hadn't figured out how to phase back. It was a fun three days with Jared being a wolf.

"Paul?" Sam's voice breaks me out of my day dreaming and brings me back down to the present with a thump. "Go with Seth and finish patrolling the northern area, I'll join you in a little while. Embry, Quil join Jared and head south."

"Where you going?" He nods his head back towards Seth and I suddenly realise, he's going to talk to Leah. Following Seth I can't help my mind wandering back to Jake. _I hope you're okay pup..._

* * *

><p><strong>So there we are, chapter two finally up. Although I do have to admit that it took me long enough to update. I promise it won't take me as long next time. Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I honestly have no excuse for the insane length of time between updates, seriously six weeks is WAY too long, especially after promising this chap wouldn't take so long to be posted...oopsie! **

**Anyway I'm here now so...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

_Flashback(Sam's POV):_

"_LEAH!" I can't help but raise my voice as I near her location, I've long since transformed back to being human – she doesn't need the entire pack hearing what I'm about to say. "Leah we need to talk." _

"_About?" Spinning round I can see she's standing behind me – If I didn't know her I'd say she was worried. _

"_This has got to stop. No!" I hold up a hand to stop her interruptions. "Let me talk. I know becoming a wolf isn't easy, believe me I know...it wasn't exactly the future any of us had planned, but it happened and like it or not you're going to have to learn to accept it. As for me and you...I can't apologise enough for what happened, I know I should have handled things differently and if I could go back and change the way we ended then I would. But I can't do that, now I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I do expect you to respect me as your alpha." _

_She nods her head – whilst still avoiding looking me in the eyes – and makes to leave before I stop her. That was me being a friend, now I have to be her alpha._

"_You're behaviour over the last few days has been appalling. You ignored direct advice about getting involved one on one with a new born and as a result Jake got hurt...badly! And today you tried to attack a fellow member of this pack and you would have succeeded if Seth hadn't have intervened. I don't know what Jared said to set you off and I don't want to know, I'll be having words with him later. Clearly you're not having an easy time of late and I appreciate that, but with Bella becoming leech and the threat of new borns still lurking we __**all **__need to work as a team. If you're going to continue acting this way then you are going to become a danger to the pack. Do you understand? I can't have you wandering round here if you're mind isn't on your job, someone could get hurt if we're not paying attention." _

_Once again she nods and leaves, this time I just haven't the heart to stop her._

_End Flashback:_

I can't help feeling bad for Leah; life hasn't been easy for her of late. First her dad passing away, then becoming a wolf...she's had it rough for sure but that doesn't excuse her behaviour. Seth's been through the same as her and he's handled it so why can she? As her friend and ex-boyfriend I feel for her I really do but as alpha I've got to look out for my pack and ultimately that's where my responsibilities lie. My job is to lead this pack...I just hope someone can get through to Leah.

**Carlise POV:**

"I'm not saying we should do it this instance but I think waiting for that length of time is a bad decision." I know he loves her but can't he see what I'm talking about?

"Bella wants to wait for a year, so that's what we're going to do!" Apparently not!

"Look Edward, if it were just about Bella then I would happily let her wait for as long as she wanted too. But that's just it...this isn't just about what you and Bella want. The volturie are NOT happy with you and Bella as it is but they've allowed her transformation, delaying any longer than is necessary puts a lot of lives at risk, including those of your brothers' and sisters'...I understand Bella's decision to wait a year but you have to understand the danger that poses." He still looks stubborn and ready to argue but I know what I'm saying is right. "Look, if the volturie were to come after us we would not be able to fight them off alone, and heaven knows the Quileute pack will not be too keen to help us after the situation with Jacob."

"Jacob got hurt because he was stupid..." He doesn't get any further before I speak up.

"Don't you dare even think of finishing that sentence! Jacob almost died because he was fighting for Bella – the woman you love – regardless of his feelings for doing so he was fighting for her. He _and_ the pack could have ignored our pleas and allowed Bella and ourselves to be slaughtered but instead they _all_ risked their own lives to help us. They are ignoring the treaty to allow Bella and yourself to be together so if I were you I would think very carefully about what you say."

He gives me a sheepish expression; clearly realising he's said too much before turning away and heading upstairs. He's right in wanting to give Bella time and if we had time I would be all for it, but I have to think of the rest of my family and what's best for them, not just what Bella wants.

**Jacob POV:**

"I'm telling you that's what Jared said!" I glanced at Quil before we gave Embry a pair of doubtful expressions. "It's true! Oh fine...you can doubt me all you want but the fact remains that I'm right and eventually you'll see that."

I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the pout covering his face, soon enough Quil joined in followed only moments later by Embry. This is what I miss; laughing, having fun...I miss the way things were before they got so damn complicated. Before Bella came into my life I was happy and fun, now I'm so wrapped up in her that I've been ignoring my friends.

"So how's Claire?" Quil's face brightened slightly as he told me about his imprint, it had been tough when it had first happened. Claire was only two years old and needless to say some of the pack were a little weirded out, thankfully things have settled down. Quil is like Claire's older brother and at the moment her favourite person in the world.

"...all in all she's as happy as a two year old can be. So, you find your imprint Embry?" Embry merely shook his head as he gazed out of the window, obviously something out there was interesting.

"Hey...you heard from Bella at all?" And just like that there's the reason for their visit. Ever since she chose that freaking leech it's all anyone ever talks about...although I guess they are just worried.

"Nope. She made her decision so I just have to deal with it." I can feel a distinct shift in the atmosphere and from the look I'm getting from Quil he knows I don't want to talk about it...Embry on the other hand is just as oblivious as ever.

"That's good...well I mean it isn't good that she chose _him _but you're dealing with it...not that I ever doubted you would...no, I know you're cool but..." Upon seeing the twin pair of confused looks he was getting he quickly stopped. "I'll shut up now."

"No please continue, I'm actually keen to see how you dig yourself out of this one." He tries to stutter a comeback but in the end settles for punching Quil on the arm. Quil being Quil takes this as a challenge and within an instant their wrestling on the floor. I can't hold back the laugh that escapes me as Embry lets out a squeal – yes a squeal – and for the first time in ages I actually feel as though things are going to be okay.

**Somewhere across the reservation...**

_Damn this girl is boring...has she really spent the last twenty minutes talking about math homework! When the hell is she going to get off the phone...oh finally! I honestly thought it would never end._

Creeping forward slowly I almost laugh allowed – thankfully I don't – as she wanders right past me completely oblivious to what's going to happen. I follow her for a few more minutes before she realises that something's not right. The scream she lets out as I sink my teeth into her sends chills right down my spine.

**Emmett's POV:**

"Hey, you seen this?" Jasper sticks something under my eyes, which go wide as I read the article in front of me.

_**Vicious Murder In Forest Sends Town Into Panic**_

_Late last night the body of a young girl was found on the outskirts of the forest, so far no details have been released by the police other than the fact that the young girl was murdered. An eye witness we spoke to at the scene told us this:_

"_It was horrible...blood everywhere, the poor girl...whoever did this is some kind of sicko alright!" _

_It is unknown who the young girl was or why she was out in the forest but speculation mounts..._

I push the paper away from me as Jasper speaks up. "Newborns." As much as I want to deny it unfortunately I think he may be right.

"What do we do?" I glanced over to Carlisle who merely shared a look with Jasper, I hated it when they did this.

"You two head out and see what you can find BUT stick to our territory, leave the pack be." Edward scoffs slightly, which earns him a frightful look from Carlisle. It's strange to see Carlisle angry; in the whole time I've been with him I've only ever seen him truly angry once – I can't help but shudder at the memory.

"What if we track a newborn to their territory?" I can't help but ask, when it comes to these things it's always best to completely cover all the bases...just in case Carlisle changes his mind, unfortunately this time he's set...was worth a try.

"It that case you leave it to the wolves, I think they've proved that their more than capable of dealing with them." Edward scoffs once again but quickly leaves the room after a look from all three of us. Okay, I know he isn't exactly fond of the pack...not like I'm going invite them to a sleepover any time soon either...but even _he_ has to admit they helped us out a bunch. I'd never dare to repeat this but we couldn't have done this without their help. As Carlisle stalks of after Edward, no doubt to try and reason with him, Jasper sends me a worried look. I don't need to read minds to know what he's thinking, we can only hope that things will settle down soon.

**Paul's POV:**

_Man I wish I could just tell him...it'd be easier than spending so much time worrying about it. But right now's not the right time; he needs to get over __**her**__ first. _

"Hey Paul." I can't help but notice how happier he seems today, it seems strange to see him smiling. "What?" Apparently I was staring.

"Oh nothing...good news?" He merely smiles and ushers me inside, I'm greeted by Billy who looks as though he's lost a couple of years today, over the last week he 's definitely aged at least twenty years...if not more...hell I think we all have. "Hey Billy, what's up with smiley over there?"

Punching me on the arm Jake merely smiled before replying. "I am OFFICIALLY off house arrest!"

"Carlisle cleared you?" I have to admit I'm more than a little surprised, I thought he wouldn't be cleared for a while yet.

"No!" Billy gave Jake an exasperated look before turning his tired eyes to me. "He HAS NOT been cleared. Carlisle said he was mending, meaning he's not even going to think about phasing for at least another week!"

"Duly noted, now let's get out of here!" He waved goodbye to Billy before dragging me outside.

"Want to enlighten me as to where we're going?" I said once he stopped yanking me along.

"Anywhere! I have been stuck in that house for a week now, I need to get out of here!" I couldn't help but chuckle as he all but flew through the forest.

**Jacob's POV: **

"Say it." He sends me a confused look as we continue to walk. "Whatever it is you're thinking about...say it."

"Oh...um...it doesn't matter." He seems flustered, almost as if he's embarrassed to have been caught spacing out.

"If it didn't matter you wouldn't be thinking about it." He sighs before sitting on the beach, after a moments hesitation I join him. He stares out of the ocean for a few minutes before finally speaking.

"I'm just thinking about you...and Bella. I know she hurt you and I know you're still in love with her, that's not going to change anytime soon. I just don't want...I'm just worried I guess." His words shock me, while it's true we've sort of become friends over the last week he's still Paul Lahote. He's still the same hot headed wolf he's always been.

"You're right." He gazes at me, tilting his head to one side – something I can't help but smile at. "She did hurt me and I _am_ still in love with her, that's not going to change anytime soon. But you left something out. I'm also angry at her. When she was depressed and hurt after _he_ left I was there for her, I was her friend. She knew I was falling in love with her and instead of telling me that she would never really feel the same way she let me think that there was something there. She let me believe the feeling was mutual. Then she takes off without a moment's notice to save him, then when she comes back she just expects me to be happy for them both_._ Throughout all of this she only ever thought of what it was doing to her, of what me being angry and hating _him_ was doing to her. She never once thought of how hard it was for me to see them together; she never thought of how difficult it was..."

I look out at the ocean. The suns setting now, casting an orange glow over the horizon. It's incredible to watch. Just to sit there and watch how beautiful it is. It can really take your breath away. Sitting here, just watching this, I can actually feel the parts of myself slowly pulling back together. It's as if some sort of force is trying it's best to reconnect the dots. An arm lands around my shoulders, its owner gives me a small smile before turning his own eyes back to the orange glow. We sit here for a few more minutes before I feel Paul stand.

"Come on pup. Your dad will getting worried if we don't get back soon." He pulls me up quickly and I can't help but sway as I stand. "You okay?" I try to mumble out that I'm fine but the words won't come, all of a sudden my brains forgotten how to form words. All of a sudden something's happened, my legs go weak, I go cold all over and the world tilts sideways. Before everything goes dark I hear Paul's desperate voice calling out to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, so will Jake get over Bella? Is he going to be okay? Will Carlisle get Edward to see sense? And who killed that girl? Well...review and maybe I'll let you know...Bye bye!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Haha! For the first time there's no insane length between updates...I'm improving! Yay go me! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Paul's POV:**

"Say it." My head shoots up in surprise, how the heck did he know I was thinking? "Whatever it is you're thinking about...say it."

"Oh...um...it doesn't matter." Okay, maybe this thing's stronger than I thought. If he can tell when I'm spacing out then...oh god I'm getting paranoid!

"If it didn't matter you wouldn't be thinking about it." I sigh heavily before sitting on a nearby beach, after a moments hesitation he joins me. Staring out at the ocean calms me down before I explain.

"I'm just thinking about you...and Bella. I know she hurt you and I know you're still in love with her, that's not going to change anytime soon. I just don't want...I'm just worried I guess." He seems surprised at my words...heck even I'm surprised, that wasn't quite how I was going to put it...and now he'll probably flip...

"You're right." He smiles at me as I tilt my head in confusion, what the heck? "She did hurt me and I _am_ still in love with her, that's not going to change anytime soon. But you left something out. I'm also angry at her. When she was depressed and hurt after _he_ left I was there for her, I was her friend. She knew I was falling in love with her and instead of telling me that she would never really feel the same way she let me think that there was something there. She let me believe the feeling was mutual. Then she takes off without a moment's notice to save him, then when she comes back she just expects me to be happy for them both_._ Throughout all of this she only ever thought of what it was doing to her, of what me being angry and hating _him_ was doing to her. She never once thought of how hard it was for me to see them together; she never thought of how difficult it was..."

His words surprise me. Maybe he's already starting to move past her. He's been in love with her for the whole time that I've known him – never really met him before the whole wolf thing. I guess it just seems natural to me to have him gushing over how great she is...but now...he's actually a lot wiser than I thought. Maybe he could handle this...

He's looking out over the ocean, a small smile crossing his face...it's an expression I haven't been seeing much of late. Ever since _she_ came along he's been so focused on her...I think I'm finally starting to understand why...I'm understanding how he feels. I sling an arm across his shoulders before gazing out across the ocean. We sit in silence for a few minutes before I glance down at my watch...damn.

"Come on pup. Your dad will getting worried if we don't get back soon." I pull him up quickly...a little too quickly judging by the swaying. "You okay?"

His words come out in a small whisper before he pitches forward.

"Jake!" Thankfully he falls into me and I manage to lower him to the ground, my brain seems to switch onto auto pilot and my body acts all on its own. "Jake, you're going to be okay!"

**Carlise POV:**

"He's going to be fine, I think he just pushed himself a little too hard...I've taken a blood sample just to be on the safe side but he just needs some rest." I stand, sighing as weariness begins to take its hold. It's been a long day and it's only going to get longer. With Charlie away Esme thought it a good idea for Bella to stay with us...meaning I'm going to be facing a rather extensive barrage of questions when I get back.

"What about phasing...how long would you say is safe?" Sam voice penetrates through my thoughts and brings me back to the present.

"I would give it a few weeks...three maybe four just to be safe. His body is taking a little longer to heal than I thought, it seems I underestimated his recovery rate...it was a mistake on my part. An error in judgement for which I can only apologise." Sam merely nods before turning to the rest of the pack.

"Okay, so he's going to be fine and like the doctor said he needs to rest. Embry, Quil you guys meet up with Leah and patrol towards the north, Jared meet up with Seth and start patrolling to the south I'll meet you there in a minute. Paul...a word." It always amazes me at the control he has over the pack, it's incredible really.

Turning to Billy I say my goodbyes and make my way home to the torrent of questions I'm sure to receive.

**Sam's POV:**

"Okay, so he's going to be fine and like the doctor said he needs to rest. Embry, Quil you guys meet up with Leah and patrol towards the north, Jared meet up with Seth and start patrolling to the south I'll meet you there in a minute. Paul a word." Both Embry and Quil hesitate, unwilling to leave Jake, it's only after a reassurance from Billy that they can come back once their patrol is finished that they leave. Paul follows me outside, away from the house, before I finally say my piece.

"So do you want to tell me what's going on? You've been acting different for days...there's something wrong and I need to know what." I already know what it is but I need to hear it from him, just as much as he needs to say it. "Paul...you can try to act all tough and big all you want but there's something you need to tell me."

"When Jake got hurt...something happened..." He trails off and turns away from me. "I think...I think I imprinted on him..."

"I know." I'll be surprised if he doesn't get whiplash with the speed he turns back towards me. "I recognise the look, and before you ask no one else has a clue. Quil's too wrapped up in Claire, Leahs too busy being...well...Leah and Embry's too much of an air head to notice."

"What do I do? I can't tell him, he's got enough to deal with without me dumping this on him. But keeping it inside is killing me." I can't help but give him a smile as I rest my hand on his shoulder.

"I can't tell you what to do...but I can tell you that you can't fight an imprint. Imprinting isn't like having a crush on someone; it's finding the other half of your soul...the other half of you. Everything you're feeling, I guarantee Jake will feel too if you give him time. Like you said, he's got a lot on his mind right now." He sighs before heading back inside to see Jake...yep...you can't fight an imprint.

**Emmett's POV:**

_Bella's going walk a hole in the freaking carpet if she paces any more...girl needs to calm down. _The door opening breaks me from my thoughts as a weary Carlisle wanders back into the house. He's barely through the door before Bella barrages him with an incredible amount of questions. _Geez Bella can't you at least let him sit down first..._

"Is he okay? He's going to be okay right?" Edward places a protective hand on her shoulder, clearly telling her to calm down. "He's okay?"

"He'll be fine...he just needs to rest." Bella lets out an explosive breath as she visibly relaxes, honestly I can't blame her...I've been pretty worried myself. Much as I don't like the wolf I'm glad he'll be okay, don't know what I'd feel if he got hurt helping us. Edwards's eyes snap towards me as my mind wanders...oh crap!

"You're happy?" Edward seems almost angry...but that's me being weird right?

"Relieved...not happy." _Thank you Jasper..._

"You're happy about this?" Jaspers muttered _relieved_ went unnoticed by Edward who seems intent on taking on his anger on me.

"I'm glad he's okay yeah,I mean after all he _did_ get hurt in a fight that _really_ had nothing to do with him...or any of the wolves if you think about it..." I've been thinking a lot about it recently...ever since I overheard that argument between Edward and Carlisle the other night it's really been on my mind.

"Look Edward I know you and Jake don't like each other but that doesn't mean..." Unfortunately Rosalie doesn't get any further before Edwards storming off upstairs, like a three year old being told no.

_What the heck's going on with you Edward..._

**Somewhere across La Push...**

_Those people think they're so amazing...well we'll show them...we'll be the top ones around here. God I can't wait to see their faces when we come face to face...It'll happen eventually, just not yet. We wait until the boss says it's time to move before anything happens...Urgh! God this is so frustrating...I just want to sink my teeth into something...Man I wish Gil hadn't have been the one to get the girl...I can't wait for my turn..._

**Jake's POV:**

_Oh my head...what the hell happened?_ The room spins back into focus with a real vengeance that makes my stomach churn, thankfully I manage not to throw up...although I've no idea how I stop myself. Only after rather a lot of deep breaths do I realise that I'm not alone.

"Glad you finally joined the land of the living!" Okay I'd know that pissed off voice...Paul. All too suddenly the evenings events come swimming back to me, making my head spin. Now I get why he's here...despite the bravado I know he cares about the pack, but why's he so mad.

"Um...okay what happened?" Paul growls slightly before another voice, his fathers, enters the conversation.

"You did exactly what I warned you not to do – pushed yourself too far, too fast!" Okay so that's two pissed off people in the room...wonderful! "You'll be fine but it's going to be another month or so before you'll be back with the pack, and you've only got yourself to blame."

"I know...I just..." At a sharp look from Paul I trail off, he doesn't want to hear excuses right now...boy he's angry.

"You have any idea how scared you had me...just passing out on me...why the hell didn't you say you felt ill?" His voice is calm but there's a fire in his eyes I haven't seen before. "Well?"

"I felt fine...it was only when I stood up that the world went sideways...up till then I'd felt okay. Paul..." Dad leaves us at this point with a small smile, what the heck's he smiling about?

"You scared the hell out of me! I really thought something was wrong!" He huffs slightly as he moves to stand near the window, gazing out up the night sky. "I should never have let you leave the house." And there it is, he feels guilty. I ignore the voice in my head that's practically screaming at me that someone's taken over Paul and force myself to sit up...which takes a surprising amount of effort.

"Paul...Paul look at me." After a moments hesitation he turns his gaze towards me. "I'm sorry I scared you, but this isn't your fault. I knew I needed to take it easy but I just..."

"No. I should have stopped you...but I just..." He sighs before perching on the end of the bed, facing away from me. "It was just nice to see you happy...I haven't seen you happy since Bella came along."

"And that's my fault...Ever since she and I...I've been neglecting my friends and I shouldn't have. Are you mad at me?" I can't explain why but the thought of having Paul mad at me fills my heart with dread. _Please don't be mad at me..._

"No...I'm not mad." He turns to face me at last, and I can see he's telling the truth. "I was worried, you just passed out...for all I knew you could have been dying! From now on _you_ are taking it easy and you're not doing anything unless Carlisle says its okay."

Ordinarily I'd hate being told what to do but with Paul it seems okay. For some reason just knowing the fact that he's not mad at me placates every little feeling Bella left behind...what the heck is happening to me?

* * *

><p><strong>So Jakes okay...or is he? Paul's imprinted on Jake but will he tell him? And what's going on with Edward?<strong>

**Coming up: More Jake and Paul bonding time plus Embry and Quil get some screen er...page time...review and maybe the chapter will come up faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Apologies**** for the lengthy delay but...it was Christmas...which reminds me HAPPY NEW YEAR my dear readers! Read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter five<strong>

**by Mcvities22**

**Embry POV:**

"Okay so you promise to rest and get better?" Quil asked – or more like begged – Jacob for what had to be the hundredth time this week. Ever since he passed out last week Quil has been unbearable...not as unbearable as Paul but still...It's not like I don't understand the worry, of course I do. Jake has been one of my best friends for as long as I can remember, it's always been the three of us, me, Jake and Quil. We were together through everything, Jakes mum dying, Quils sister's accident...admittidly there was a momentary lapse when we all became shapeshifters but besides that we were there for each other. Then _she_ came along.

"Scouts honour." I note waving goodbye to Jake as my thoughts continue on their tirade.

Bella. That stupid leech lover came along and wrecked everything. She tore Jake away from his friends, ripped his heart and then just expected everyone to go 'oh never mind'. Well excuse me but I _do _mind. You don't get to break one of my best friends...one of my brothers, and just walk away scot free. God, I wish I could just tell her exactly what I thought of her...I wish she would step away from the stupid leech long enough for me to really rip into her.

"Dude, no way!" Quil's surprised voice shakes me from my thoughts. I follow where his eyes are trained to see the object of my..._musings_...wandering towards Jake's house. Bella. Well apparently wishes do come true. "What the hell? She knows she's not supposed to be here! What's wrong with her!"

I can feel my whole body tensing. What on god's green earth is up with this girl? Is it not enough to abandon someone when they need you, to tear them apart...she has to come back and rub his face in it as well. Apparently Quil's having the same thoughts and unlike my own _his_ brain has actually kicked his body into gear, thankfully my own follows suit.

"What are you doing here?" The venom and pure hatred lacing Quil's voice shocks me for a second. "You're not allowed on these parts anymore leech." Bella visibly flinches at the word 'leech' – she's not completely stupid, she knows the word is not a friendly one.

"I came to see Jacob." I've got to admit, she's got guts.

"Too bad you had a wasted journey then." Quil seems actually relieved to see her, in that moment I realise that he's been looking forward to doing this too. "Get lost!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Jacob!" She's angry now, I can sense it, she's angry. Well tough luck because so are we.

"Well you're going to be waiting for a hell of a long time then aren't you?" I finally find my voice, surprised to find that the venom there rivals Quil's. "What are you doing?"

"I came to see Jacob, I need..." She doesn't get any further before I cut her off.

"You need! Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise this was all about Bella week!" She looks at me, a hurt expression crossing her features, any other person I might have felt bad at being the one to cause it but not with her. "What you _need_ is to get the hell away from here!"

She gazes at me, searching my eyes as if trying to find some sort of sympathy. Her eyes then lock with Quil's who actually snarls as she looks at him. Apparently this girl really is as stupid as she looks because instead of turning away and taking our advice she merely stands her ground.

"I need to talk to Jacob. He's my friend...I have every right!" Wrong words sweetheart.

"Right! You have _**NO **_right to even look at him let alone talk...you gave up that right when you broke his heart and stomped all over it, the only _right_ that you have involves getting the hell out of our territory and FAST!" Quil's voice reverberates slightly, he's struggling. I quickly pull him back, whispering a few words, trying to get him to calm down. Fortunately a few deep breaths and he's back to normal, unfortunately Bella is still not heeding the warning.

"Bella, we're not going to let you see Jake so you might as well leave." I try one last attempt at getting her to leave before force becomes a necessity.

"I'm NOT leaving, okay? I am going to see Jacob regardless of what his little bodyguards say, get it?" God I want to hurt her right now...I want to hurt her so bad. "I can't leave..."

"Why? What did your leech do your truck this time? Was it the car battery again or did he rip something else out?" I can see the shock written all over her face...and its good to see. "Yeah, see being Jakes best friends he told us what your little leech did. Sounds kind of possessive wouldn't you say?"

"I would. _Really _possessive...actually I'm surprised he let you come here...or maybe he doesn't know you're here." From the look on her face Quil's just hit the nail on the head. "He doesn't know you're here does he? Keeping secrets are we? Doesn't spell good for your undying love does it?"

Tears spring to her eyes and if it weren't for how angry Quil was right now he would probably see just how much his words had hit home. Looks like there's trouble in paradise...anything else we might have said was cut off as a familiar voice enters the argument.

"Bella, we need to talk." I turn my eyes to Jake who simply mouth 'it's okay' before leading Bella off, before she leaves she turns to us and gives a smug grin, she got what she wanted.

**Jake's POV:**

"Okay so you promise to rest and get better?" I sigh heavily as Quil yet again reminds me to rest; I swear to god if one more person tells me to rest and relax I'm going to go crazy.

"Scouts honour." Apparently the millionth times a charm and they _finally_ leave. Don't get me wrong they're my best friends and everything, couldn't live without them, but it's nice to have some alone time. It's been almost a week since I passed out at the beach and it's been hell. I know my dad and the pack mean well but god almighty, I'm a big boy and I can look after myself. For the first three days my dad refused to leave me alone, even when I was sleeping. Eventually, after a rather heated argument, I convinced him that he was going overboard and he cut back. Now instead of my dad looking over my shoulder every five seconds I have a list of rules.

* Number one: no shutting the bed room door

* Number two: no getting up unnecessarily – so pretty much don't get up unless you have to pee sort of thing!

* Number three: Dad reserves all right to come and quiz me on my health whenever he feels like it – three or four times a day!

I flop back onto the bed with a smile on my face. It sounds stupid but the half an hour freedom I have until dad gets home (I may have promised him that Quil and Embry would stay until he got back) is something I've been looking forward to all day. As I lay there my mind wanders, and not for the first time it wanders to Paul. I can't work out why but ever since what happened on the beach I keep thinking about him...sometimes I don't even realise I'm doing it. I'll be sitting there and then all of a sudden Paul will just pop into my brain.

It sounds kind of silly but I think I'm getting attached to him. I remember when my mum died; dad said I followed my uncle Randolph round for a month. I wouldn't let him go anywhere without me and would scream blue murder if he did. I think that's what's happening now. For whatever reason I think I'm attaching myself to Paul. Maybe it's because he's been here more than everyone else, maybe it's because he was there when I passed out...I don't really know why it's happening, but I don't feel weird about it. And _that's_ what feels weird.

It doesn't really bother me that he's here pretty much everyday – I actually kind of like his company – it doesn't really bother me that he sometimes gives me these looks, looks that hold so much intensity but I can't work out why...no...what bothers me is that it _doesn't_ bother me.

Paul and I have never really been the best of friends but now we get along great (sometimes I actually think a little better than Quil or Embry), I just can't work out why. Somethings changed...I can feel it...somethings changed between us but I just can't put my finger on what!

"_Right! You have __**NO **__right to even look at him let alone talk...you gave up that right when you broke his heart and stomped all over it, the only right that you have involves getting the hell out of our territory and FAST!" _

Quil's angry voice reaches my ears, pulling me from the depths of my own brain. I know instantly who he's talking to, his words tell me that. Bella. Part of me wants to get up and stop the yelling but another part of me wants to wait, to let her get what I know everyones been dying to give her. I chose to listen to the latter part. Things go silent for a moment, save for one persons heavy breathing before Embry chips in.

"_Bella, we're not going to let you see Jake so you might as well leave."_

"_I'm NOT leaving, okay? I am going to see Jacob regardless of what his little bodyguards say, get it?" _What does she even want from me? _"I can't leave..."_

"_Why? What did your leech do your truck this time? Was it the car battery again or did he rip something else out?"_ Almost forgot that I told them that, geez apparently Embry's got a better memory than I thought. _"Yeah, see being Jakes best friends he told us what your little leech did. Sounds kind of possessive wouldn't you say?"_

"_I would. Really possessive...actually I'm surprised he let you come here...or maybe he doesn't know you're here. He doesn't know you're here does he? Keeping secrets are we? Doesn't spell good for your undying love does it?" _

Finally deciding that she's had enough...and also that I really should be fighting my own battles...I head outside. "Bella, we need to talk."

**Paul POV:**

I can feel Sam's gaze at the back of my head, his eyes boring holes into my skull. Why won't he just give this up? "Sam forget it alright? I'm not telling him."

He gives me an exasperated sigh before piping up. "Paul he'll understand, Jacob's a lot more mature than you think."

"I know that!" I snap as I whip round to face him, Sam merely smirks at me as he comes to a stop. Stupid imprint...ever since I imprinted I literally have to bite my tongue when anyone says anything bad about Jake...not that anyone has a bad word to say about him. At least I hope they don't...

"I know it's not easy to feel this way Paul but..." He trails off as I sigh heavily.

"It's not that." He gives me a look, one that reads _Well then what is it?_ "I know that Jake will be able to feel the imprint and that he'll accept it, I'm not worried about that. It's just...he's already got so much on his mind right now. Bella becoming a leech, getting over her...I don't want to drop this on him as well. It's not fair to dump this on him because I want to make myself feel better. I just..."

"You want to protect him." Sam finishes, realisation hitting him. "You're trying to protect him." He gazes at me for a second before continuing on his way, he finally gets it. We walk in silence before we finally spot Jake's house in the distance, I can already feel my day getting better but...something seems off, something doesn't feel right. A glance at Sam tells me he's oblivious to whatever is going on, that means that...realising that what I'm feeling has something to do with Jake I subconsiouly speed up.

Moments later a strong arm pulls me back. Sam shakes his head at my questioning glare before turning his eyes away. I follow his gaze to Jake's house where I can clearly spot four figures. To one side of the house stand Embry and Quil, their talking furiously with one another but their eyes are locked onto the other two figures. One of them is Jake, it doesn't take a second to realise the other one is Bella. I attempt to move towards him but Sams iron grip keeps me in place.

I'm too far away to hear what their saying but thanks to the imprint I can sense how angry Jake is. Part of me is glad at this, him being angry means he's far more likely to be yelling at her than declaring his love, but another part of me is not so glad. Anger means he's still feeling for her, therefore he's not over her. Bella takes a step towards him – it takes everything I have not to step over there and rip her to shreds – but Jake just tears his gaze away from her. He gazes at the floor for a few moments before looking back up. When he does his eyes instantly lock with my own, despite the distance between us I can see a small smile spread across his lips and I know, oh I just know that his smile is meant for me. He finally turns his gaze back to Bella and within minutes she's storming off into the distance. As he turns to go inside his eyes ever so briefly catch my own and I swear my heart does a summersault.

**Bella's POV:**

"Dude, no way!" I try to ignore the voice and keep walking towards his house. _Please listen to me Jacob._ "What the hell? She knows she's not supposed to be here! What's wrong with her!"

"What are you doing here?" I can feel the anger practically seeping off of the pair of them. "You're not allowed on these parts anymore leech." My stomach churns at his words; I actually want to vomit at the insult. I know how much hatred is laced behind those words. I want to argue, to tell them off but I can't.

"I came to see Jacob." Both of their eyes narrow at my words, I had hoped to avoid all of this.

"Too bad you had a wasted journey then. Get lost!" His anger gets me going, what right does he have to speak for Jacob?

"I'm not going anywhere until I see Jacob!" Embry jumps into the conversation now, why won't they just let me see him?

"Well you're going to be waiting for a hell of a long time then aren't you? What are you doing?" I know I should go, I know it but I can't. I have to see Jacob.

"I came to see Jacob, I need..." Apparently I've said the wrong thing.

"You need! Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise this was all about Bella week! What you _need_ is to get the hell away from here!" I turn my gaze to each of them in turn, searching their eyes for any form of friendship, I find none. It was there once, once I could look into their eyes and see friendship and kindness...now all I see is hatred and anger. The friendship that once lay there now rots, lying dead in their hearts.

"I need to talk to Jacob. He's my friend...I have every right!" I try again, I have to convince them. I need to see him; I need to know he's okay.

"Right! You have _**NO **_right to even look at him let alone talk...you gave up that right when you broke his heart and stomped all over it, the only _right_ that you have involves getting the hell out of our territory and FAST!" His voice echoes loudly. It's strange that Jacob has yet to hear us; surely he would have come if he'd heard us.

"Bella, we're not going to let you see Jake so you might as well leave." No! I won't! I can't!

"I'm NOT leaving, okay? I am going to see Jacob regardless of what his little bodyguards say, get it? I can't leave..."

"Why? What did your leech do your truck this time? Was it the car battery again or did he rip something else out?" I go rigid as they speak, how could they know about that? "Yeah, see being Jakes best friends he told us what your little leech did. Sounds kind of possessive wouldn't you say?"

"I would. _Really _possessive...actually I'm surprised he let you come here...or maybe he doesn't know you're here." No...there wrong, they have to be wrong. "He doesn't know you're here does he? Keeping secrets are we? Doesn't spell good for your undying love does it?"

I can feel the tears pricking at my eyes as they speak but I won't let them fall...I won't give them the satisfaction.

"Bella, we need to talk." Jakes voice breaks through their tirade and brings a smile to my face. I turn and give them the smuggest of grins I can manage. Jake leads me away from them and I can't help but be thankful.

"You should have told me." His voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks. "You should have told me. You knew...you knew what was happening...that I was falling in love with you. You knew I was falling in love with you...you let me fall in love with you."

"I couldn't have stopped you...I couldn't." Does he actually think I could have stopped him from falling in love?

"You could have told me...you could have told me that you didn't love me that you didn't feel the same way...that would have been right, fair...you let me believe that we could be together, that you loved me...but you never did." He's refusing to look at me, he won't meet my eye.

"I...I was confused...I thought that I could love you but...I didn't know what I wanted...I didn't know what I wanted...not till Edward came back." It's true...every word that I say is true.

"But even after he came back you couldn't understand me...you didn't understand why I was angry...all you thought about was you, what you wanted, what was best for you...you never once thought about how it was for me. You led me on, dropped me like a bad habit and then just expected me to be okay with it." He's angry, I get it. He's angry. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I needed to see you." He finally meets my eye. "I wanted to see you."

"You can't keep doing this to me Bella. You keep getting my hopes up, you keep leading me on...it's not fair." He finally looks at me and I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Oh Jake...I never meant..." I trail off, not truly knowing what to say to him. He sighs heavily and turns his head towards the ground. I want to comfort him; I want to be there for him. I risk taking a step forward...thankfully he doesn't move away, even better he looks up but his eyes are trained elsewhere. He's gazes at something in the distance. Whatever it is it brings a small smile to his face. I love that smile, it's enough to light up the whole world.

"You need to leave." My eyes go about as wide as is possible, what? "You need to leave and not come back. It isn't fair; you can't keep doing this to me. I need to move on with my life and I can't do that if you keep coming round here."

"Jake please..." I move to touch him, to comfort him in any way I can, but he purposely moves away from me.

"Every time you come into my life things go from bad to worse. I'm finally starting to move on with my life but you coming here...you've made your choice Bella, now live with it." The look in his eyes right now, it's not pleading or begging, it's strong and defiant. Knowing he's made up his mind I turn and leave.

_I've made everything worse..._

* * *

><p><strong>There we are. So Jacob's finally told Bella to get lost but will she listen? What will Edward say when he finds out? Will Paul ever tell Jacob the truth?<strong>

**I'll let you know eventually...but review and I might just let you know a little sooner!**

**Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So what will Edward say when he finds out where Bella went? And what about Paul...will he ever tell Jake the truth? Hmm...read on and maybe some questions will be answered...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**By Mcvities222**

**Charlie's POV:**

She's been storming round the house for the last couple of minutes now. I knew her going to see Jacob would only result in more heartache for everyone. I know Bella's my daughter but I can't help being angry at her for hurting Jacob. Jacobs a sweet kid, he's definitely got a good head on his shoulders and I can't help feeling bad for him. He didn't deserve to be treated this way, not by anyone.

My anger at my daughter increases as I remember why Jacob's going through so much crap right now. That kid. That stupid Cullen boy is the reason my daughters caused so much damage to Jacobs life. Fishing with Billy is going to be awkward!

"Bella knock it off!" I yell as the noise of her slamming doors finally gets to me. "You brought this on yourself so stop taking it out on my furniture."

"Excuse me!" Okay, furniture's now being left alone and she's taking her anger out on me. Isn't being a father just dandy(!) "I brought this on myself? So what, your saying that I asked to be treated like this and that I asked to talked to like I was nothing!"

"That's how you treated Jacob." Her eyes bulge out of their sockets and she opens her mouth to argue but I get there first. I think it's about time I told her a few home truths, maybe if I'd stepped up in the first place then this might not have happened. "Don't argue with me young lady because it's true. You think it's wrong how they treated you? Well how about you think about someone else for a change. You broke Jacobs heart, then instead of letting him get over it you flaunt your new 'relationship' in his face. And don't sit there and tell me you didn't mean to do it, answer me this, how many times have you been over there since your little trip to Italy? Which by the way you're still in major trouble for."

"You think I wanted to hurt him?" There are tears in her eyes now but she needs to hear this.

"No, I don't. I genuinely believe that you felt something for Jacob but the fact of the matter is that you chose Edward. You've made your decision, rightly or wrongly, but you've made it and it isn't fair to continue to play with Jacobs heart like this. And I can't believe I'm saying this but it isn't fair to Edward either. You're playing with people's hearts...it's not fair and it's not right. Maybe if you want somebody to yell at and to be angry at then you should take a look in the mirror." Her face falls, like she knows she's doing wrong before her mask comes right back up. Why does she insist on doing that? Why does she keep hiding things from me?

"You don't get to talk to me like that." Her voice has gone cold and I can tell I've picked upon an intensely personal topic. I almost feel bad about my words but I know that she needs to hear it just as much as I need to say it. The slamming of the door reverberates around the room and clearly signals an end to our conversation.

**Paul POV:**

"He seriously said that?" I can't help but sound pleased as Embry recalls Jakes words to Bella. I'd already guessed that he'd told her off but I never would have imagined that he would have said all of that.

"Dude it was awesome. You should have seen it, when Jake asked her to talk she gave us this annoyingly smug smile – like she'd gotten everything she wanted. Then when he told her off..." Okay so it totally shouldn't be funny that he made Bella cry but hell...actually yes, yes it should be funny. That bitch...no, no I am not going to spend my time thinking about leech lover.

I thought it would take Jake a lot longer to finally tell Bella off but apparently he was ready. Or was he...did he really want to tell Bella how he felt or was he forced to because the stupid cow refused to stay away? Apparently this stupid imprint makes me go completely crazy because I never would have come up with this beforehand.

A hand lands on my back as Embry and Quil head off to rest, having been on patrol all morning (thank god for summer since it means I get a break during the day – the only time when my parents aren't at home). Sam glances at me and then back up at Jakes house before heading off into the forest. Stealing my nerves I wander up to the house.

"Jake?" For some reason I don't really feel right just barging into the house...strange though...never bothered me before.

"In here!" He calls from his bedroom – this imprint has really screwed me up – why the hell am I so nervous? "Hey...didn't think I was going to see you today." My heart leaps once again as something akin to happiness lights through his voice.

"Figured I'd grace you with my presence." I give him a smile, letting him know that I'm only teasing before plucking up my courage. "So...heard you gave Bella a piece of your mind?"

"Yeah. Felt good." He seems surprisingly okay with everything when you consider the fact that he's just told off the woman he lo-no...no can't think that.

"You seem okay." He gives me a confused smile –_ god he's so cute...wait did I just think of him as cute? Oh my god what is happening to me? I'm turning into a complete sap! _"I just...I thought you would have been more upset...given what just happened out there."

"Me too." Okay now it's my turn to be confused. "I thought I'd feel differently about giving Bella what for but...it actually felt surprisingly good to get it off my chest. Think it's something I needed to say...probably needed to say it for a long time but just couldn't see it."

And for the first time since all this crap began I actually think he's telling the truth. I can feel it in my body...he's going to be okay...maybe it's time...

"I thought that...Bella leaving...telling her to go would hurt more but...it doesn't really hurt like I thought it would." Okay, so maybe he's not as messed up as I thought. I guess since he's only a kid – well sixteen – I thought he wouldn't deal with it but I think he's wiser than any of us thought. I guess with everything he's been through – his mums death, his sisters leaving, taking care of his dad – he's matured...wiser beyond his years...god now I sound like Sam!

"You okay?" A light hand touches my arm and quite abruptly I'm brought out of my thoughts.

"Yeah just...why'd you smile at me?" A light blush –_ which by the way is just about the cutest thing I've ever seen_ – rises across his cheeks. "What?" I ask with no hint of amusement in my voice as I settle myself next to him on his bed.

"I...I didn't know if I could say all that stuff...I mean I wanted to but I just..." he trails off and I can't help finishing his sentence.

"You didn't know if you were strong enough to say how you truly felt." He nods at me before continuing.

"Then I saw you and..." He takes a deep breath, the blush that previously covered his cheeks has now spread to his entire face. "I feel differently when I'm with you...I'm stronger...like...like Bella doesn't matter, like none of it matters. It's stupid I know but..." He stops again as I turn his face back to mine.

I can't help what happens next...it's like something takes over...something just forces me to do it. I lean over and capture his lips with my own, and to my great surprise (and relief) he reacts almost instantly. You know all that crap in films, when everyone says that they see fireworks and stuff when they kiss their true love...well in reality that doesn't happen...it's so much better than that. My entire body tingles as his lips move against my own and my shoulder feels like its on fire when his hand comes to rest on it. Instinctively I move my body closer to his, his smell engulfs everyone of my senses. Honestly I could have kissed him all night.

"Jake." At Billy's voice we rocket apart like someone's lit a fire between us. Jake gives me this look, a cross between confusion and something else...something I can't quite figure out. His fingers move to touch his lips as Billy shouts once again.

"Paul wait." He shouts as I speed out of the house and through the forest.

_Paul you can be such an idiot at times..._

**Edward POV:**

_Hell I swear if one more person asks me where Bella is then I'm going to..._I trail off as the front door goes, well it's about time. Esme answers it before any of us can move but we all already know whose there. Bella. We can smell her.

Nobody thinks anything but I can tell there's tension in the room. Lately every time I bring Bella up tension flies through the room but the problem is that no one wants to talk (or think) about it. I know they're all (expect for Rosalie) keen for Bella to join us but there's something there...something else. In all honesty the tension has been there since my little freak out at Emmett last week. I know I blew up at him and I shouldn't have, but they all know how I feel about the wolf.

"Had an argument with my dad...you sure you don't mind my staying here Esme?" If she does mind she's very good at concealing it, she merely tells Bella not to worry and wanders back off into the kitchen.

"You okay?" Alice asks, there's clear concern in her voice and I'm glad. I know no matter what happens I'll have her by my side, fighting Bella's corner...Emmett too I guess but...I think I need to apologise to him first...I shouldn't have snapped.

"Yeah just...personal..." She gives me a sheepish glance, it's almost apologetic...what's she apologising for? "Sorry about barging in here..."

"What was the argument about?" She smiles at me before answering...god I love that smile.

"Just...things..." I know exactly what _things_ means. She means me, ever since Italy she and Charlie have been arguing nonstop about me. But the look she gave me when she came in...I can't help feeling like there's more to it.

_But what?_

**Jacob's POV:**

My minds racing as thoughts come swirling through my brain. The kiss...Paul...kissing Paul...I'm so confused.

_Paul kissed me..._

_You kissed him back..._

_I kissed Paul..._

_I liked kissing Paul..._

This last one sends my mind into overdrive and all else flows out the window. I _**liked**_ kissing Paul. Paul. Paul Lahote. The same Paul Lahote who I pretty much hated not that long ago! What the hell is going on? What does it mean? And why do I want to finish that kiss?

"Jacob? You've barely eaten...what's wrong?" Apparently dad hasn't failed to notice my complete reluctance to do anything that doesn't involve driving myself crazy over that kiss.

"Just thinking." I know he won't buy it but I can't tell him can I?

"Hey..." He says, lifting my head so I'm looking at him. "You know you can always tell me anything, right?"

"Really?" His eyes widen in confusion and I know my doubt hurts him but everything is so up in the air right now I don't even know what to think.

"Of course! Jacob what's wrong?" Looking into his eyes I can't help but confess everything. And boy do I mean everything! I told him all about Bella – everything I felt, everything I still feel – I tell him about Paul – hesitating slightly when I get to the kiss but I tell him regardless. By the time I'm finished my chest feels lighter (a problem shared is a problem halved right?) and dad's looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"First of all if anyone has something to feel guilty about it is not you. Bella knows not to come here and you had every right to say what you did." I know he's right but sometimes you just need to be told something for it to really sink in. "As for Paul..."

He trails off slightly and for a moment I think the worst, thankfully it's for nothing as he smiles slightly wider this time and sighs – almost in relief I think.

"It's about time." Okay what! Apparently he senses my confusion because he laughs lightly before carrying on. "Think Jacob. Out of nowhere Pauls by your side constantly, worrying over you like he never did before, you yourself are craving his attention and care. And from what you say about the kiss...I would have thought it was obvious." He raises an eyebrow and looks at me expectantly.

_He's always with me, when I'm with him I feel like...like everything's going to be okay...like nothings going to hurt me...the way he freaked out when I passed out...and the kiss...god that kiss...it's so different than anything I felt with Bella...it's almost like..._

"Oh my god!" My eyes are going wide and my mouth goes dry as realisation hits me. Imprint! Paul imprinted on me! "Oh...my...god!"

"Like I said...it's about time." He's openly laughing at my shocked expression but I can't bring myself to think about it right now. This is so huge! He imprinted on me! He's my soul mate...my destiny...my lov...

"Oh god! I have to call Paul." His laughter echoes as I sprint to my room and slam the door. "Come on Paul." Typically he doesn't answer which of course sends my mind into a total panic – although shouldn't Paul be feeling that if we're imprinted?

_Paul it's me...Jake I mean it's Jake um...we need to talk...can you...can you call?_

Hanging up I fall backwards onto the bed with a heavy sigh.

_Paul Lahote is my soul mate!_

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go! Jake knows about the imprint and Edwards getting suspicious!<strong>

**R&R. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say today...other than enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...despite my best attempts...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

**By Mcvities222**

**Paul POV:**

_Stupid Sam...sending me home. Who does he think he is? Freaking idiot thinks he's the big I am! Okay so maybe he's my alpha but that doesn't make him my boss...well okay, he __**is **__technically my boss but...oh hell! You know if this is anyone's fault it's Jakes...that's right it all his fault. If he wasn't so damn cute then I wouldn't have kissed him, then I wouldn't have run away and Sam wouldn't have sent me home._

Sighing heavily I rest my head against the window, watching the rain patter down against the glass pane. I can hear _them_ arguing downstairs, hell when aren't they arguing! God _this_ is why I like being on patrol at night! Neither of them gives a hoot where I am (main reason why night time patrols are mine) and I don't have to listen to _them_ arguing, plus I can never sleep at night. I don't know what it is, the whole parents fighting till all hours probably doesn't help matters I guess.

"_Oh for gods sake! What... you can't go one night without drinking!" _My mum starts up – aah home sweet home right? My dad instantly responds with his typical drunken slur, which mum just can't ignore and therefore has to respond to. And thus starts the pattern of the night, dad drinks, mum yells at dad because of said drink, drunk dad yells back at mum and mum responds therefore beginning the entire argument all over again. They've been doing this routine every night for the last five years I honestly don't know why I thought it might have stopped by now – wishful thinking I guess.

Well now I have two options (well two options according to Sam anyway):

* Option number one – go tell Jake about the imprint...so not happening!

* Option number two – stay at home...honestly looking like the better option right now!

Of course there is also secret option number three, I find something else to do that doesn't involve me staying at home OR telling Jake the truth. Instantly something screams at me from inside, I can tell straight away that it's the imprint calling me. It's been doing it all night, just a little jump here or there but nothing serious. Nothing like this though. This feels like something is ripping at my heart, Jakes not hurt or anything, I'd have reacted by now if he was hurt. It's more like something's upsetting him – I can tell he's been confused all night (my fault I know) but upset is new. Upset is different...I don't like upset.

Before I'm even fully aware of what I'm doing I've pulled out my phone and have almost dialled his number when I notice the voicemail.

"_Paul it's me...Jake I mean it's Jake um...we need to talk...can you...can you call?"_ Looking at the time I instantly note the message was sent over two hours ago – hence why Jake is so upset!

_God I'm an idiot...Jake hasn't been driving himself crazy over the kiss...he's driving himself crazy because I never called him, great! He probably thinks I'm rejecting him!_

I've dialled the number before I've even thought about it..._come on Jake pick up!_

_Hello?_

"Jake hi."

_Oh I was hoping you'd call..._Relieved...he's relieved – is that good or bad?

"Yeah I uh...I just got your voicemail...would have called sooner but you know..." I can almost hear the sigh of relief as he speaks next.

_It's fine. _Oh he's nervous...he sounds so cute when he's nervous!

"We need to talk about...things so..."

_Yeah...are you okay to come over? I uh...would be better to talk face to face_

"Sure...give me twenty minutes. Bye." Hanging up I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding settling in my stomach, what does he want to talk about?

**Somewhere across the forest...**

_Come on Gil...give the order...give the order...give the damn order! God I'm going to enjoy this so much, everything's planned out. We get rid of those stupid wolves and we get exactly what we need to make sure we don't ever go under again. Just a little more...COME ON GIL!_

**Jakes POV:**

These last twenty minutes have been the longest of my life! How twenty minutes can pass so damn slowly is beyond me! God I hope he doesn't take off again...really don't think I could handle that right now...wow this imprint thing is going to take some getting used to.

"Hey." Dad's voice breaks through my freaking out. "It's going to be fine." He seems so sure and in my head I know he's making sense – it's all logical and my head gets that. My heart on the other hand...my heart has all these freaky ideas's about how he's going to abandon me and walk away. Thankfully before I can start freaking out again a knock at the door grabs my attention.

I'm pretty sure that I can hear dad laughing at me as I all but run to the door, I'll have to make sure to have words about his laughing at me later. Right now my mind is fully focused on my boy...uh I mean my friend walking through the door.

"Hi...come on in." I quickly usher him through to my bedroom – if only to avoid the awkward looks that I'm pretty sure dad will be giving us. "So..."

"I'm sorry about before." He doesn't look at me as he speaks...why won't he look at me?

"Which part?" Taking a deep breath, steeling myself for what I'm about to say. "The part where we kissed or the part where you ran away?" He seems to hesitate for a moment before answering; when he finally does he still won't look at me.

"Well I'm definitely sorry about the running away...as for the kiss..." Even though he's not looking at me I can see the red tint now covering his neck. _That's_ why he's not looking at me! "Do you want me to be sorry about it?"

The room goes silent for a moment. My brain kicks into gear, quickly giving me two options. Number one I can tell him to forget it and we go back to where we were before or number two I can pull myself together and confront him about the imprint. Taking a deep breath I finally make my decision.

"I know you imprinted on me." He immediately tenses and for a moment I think I've done the wrong thing, thankfully he breathes what I'm really hoping is a sigh of relief. His shoulders sag and he finally (thank god!) turns to me.

"How do you...when did you..." I can't help smiling at his nervousness, god it's adorable!

"My dad helped me figure it out this afternoon...after we kissed. Why didn't you tell me?" He gives me another adorable look before sitting down on my bed, indicating for me to sit with him. In the back of my mind I can't help but notice that we're in the same position that we were earlier when we kissed.

"It was after you got hurt, you looked so fragile and small...it was horrible. You needed to recover, so I figured I'd just wait until you were better...then that day on the beach...I realised that you were still hung up on Bella so I...I wanted to keep quiet because I figured you had enough going on in your life without having to think about the imprint." He was protecting me...god why is he so amazing? "It was so hard to fight every impulse I had to just grab you and tell you everything. Then you told Bella off and you were talking about how different you felt around me and...I...I just couldn't resist...I had to kiss you."

"So you didn't want to put anything else on my mind?" He shakes his head and I can't help but smile warmly at him. "Well okay then." His head shoots round and his confused gaze locks with my own. "What?"

"You...you're okay with this?" Apparently my own confused gaze speaks for itself. "I don't know what I expected you to say but it wasn't that."

"What were you expecting? Rejection? For me to tell you it was sick or wrong?" He doesn't need to say anything for me to know that was probably exactly what he was thinking. "Paul...this isn't like anything else. This is...it's...destiny and...I...don't think, no I know I wouldn't feel okay about walking away from it."

"What about Bella?" His eyes are searching, looking for something, some sort of indication or enlightenment.

"When I'm with you it's...it's like Bella doesn't exist, no one else exists when I'm around you. I don't even think about her...all I can think about is you. Honestly I don't think you have to worry about her anymore." The smile he gives me at that moment could light up a thousand cities. I barely get in a breath before he kisses me again. This time it's filled with so much passion it literally knocks the breath right out of me. His hands grip my hips as he pulls me closer, whilst my own snake around his neck. He deepens the kiss and I gladly let him do so. I know I should stop it before we go too far, after all we_ have_ just gotten together. Apparently my dad has radar or something.

"Jake! Paul!" There's something in his voice...some sort of urgency that breaks through our passion. Confusion is etched on both our faces as we join dad on the deck. Our confusion quickly turns into realisation as we both stare into two dark eyes. Before I can say anything Paul has already phased and raced head first towards the oncoming attacker.

**Leah POV:**

I seriously think you could cut the tension between us with a knife right about now. Man why did I have to go off on one like that? Ever since I first phased I've done so well to hide my feelings for Sam but now I've just launched it out into the open, welcoming anyone who wants to into my feelings. Well at least I yelled at Jared and not Paul...god I probably wouldn't have been standing if I'd gone off like that on anyone else. I know I need to apologise but hey, I'm a stubborn girl!

_Leah...I'm sorry..._Okay shouldn't I be the one apologising right now? _I said some stuff to you that I really shouldn't have and for that I'm sorry. It's not my place to discuss what happened between you and Sam._

_Jared stop. _He turns his attention to me – we probably shouldn't be doing this while we're on patrol but it needs to be said and if I wait any longer I'll probably chicken out. _I was out of order, I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you, for that I'm sorry. I'm just so pissed at Bella and...the whole thing just brings up memories I'm not ready to deal with. _I don't really know why I'm telling him this but I have to admit it feels good.

_You know...seeing Jake go through all of this...you're still going through it as well._ Honestly if wolves could blush there'd be one very red one walking through the forest right now. _I'm serious, I think people tend to forget that you're in the same position._

_Thanks..._Don't really know what else to say to that. For the first time in a while I actually feel comfortable around someone else. Ever since Sam I've always had this thing about being around people, dad used to say it was a trust thing. He said that Sam shattered my trust in the worst way, and made it almost impossible for anyone to gain my trust back. Except for Jake...for some reason I've always had a soft spot for him. I think it's because we've been through the same things. I lost dad, he lost his mum, Bella left for Edward, Sam left for Emily...

_What was that?_ In an instant my mind switches back to business. Jared seems to hesitate for a moment before picking up on what I'm sensing.

_What the hell is that?_ We're both in fighting stances without even thinking about it, ready for whatever or **whoever** is on it's way.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh...so what's going on? Are our mystery attackers ready to be revealed? Well maybe a few reviews might just get my creative juices flowing a bit faster.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello world and hello to my dear readers, apologies for the delay but I'm afraid I was attacked...by a MASSIVE case of laziness! Firstly (before we get down to business) I would like to sincerely thank everyone who has read this so far. Secondly I would like to thank the following people for all of their reviews:**

***Random cookie ninja**

***Harryandthewolves**

***Dee85**

***Gabwr**

***xxLunarMoonxx**

***Raven Potter Weasley**

***Konotoha x Taisuke**

***AirGolden**

***Gunnr**

***hopelessromantic5**

***VemArJag**

*** ****KhairulJBlack**

***REJ624**

***Petra ppsilvia**

***TurnItUp03**

***Oh2byoung**

***Terry**

***SoundShield11**

***joytiger**

***waffles**

***sappire495**

**I appreciate every review I get and it's always nice to know people like my work! Now on with the show, I think I've kept you waiting long enough!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Jared's POV:**

_What the hell is that? _Without thinking my body moves into a fighting stance and I feel Leah grow tense next to me. There's something out there...something moving...something walking...something's coming...

I barely get chance to breathe before something's on top of me, pining me to the ground. The weight is almost unbearable, air is forced from my lungs and I feel the world beginning to darken. Almost as soon as the weight hits me it disappears.

_Jared! You okay? _ I silently tell Leah I'm fine as I pull myself back to my feet and leap towards our attacker. He easily avoids my attack and stands still in front of us. As we begin circling it, I finally get a good look at him and I feel the shock radiating throughout my body. It's a wolf! A _very_ large black and grey wolf! It doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that it's no normal wolf standing there...it's a shape shifter.

It moves in a second, aiming straight for Leah – thankfully her lightening quick reactions kick in and she dodges the attack easily. I lunge into battle and immediately set to make chase when _whoever_ this is turns and leaps straight towards me. Rolling around on the forest floor with this _thing_ trying to take a chunk out of my neck was definitely _**not**_ what I had planned for today. As I continue to grapple with the mystery wolf I silently wonder where the others are..._surely they know we're in trouble right?_

Suddenly Leah comes charging into battle and head butts the wolf out of the way, the wolf squeals loudly before tumbling down the embankment. Without thinking we're both racing after it, as we begin to catch up on our attacker a terrified voice comes through my head.

_Guys help us!_

Leah shares my look and we both turn tail and head off deeper into the forest.

_We're coming Seth..._

**Paul POV:**

"Jake! Paul!" Billy's voice radiates through my brain and despite the panic in it I can't help the growl that comes out as Jakes lips are ripped from my own. He pulls me onto my feet and reluctantly we head out to face the world. My annoyance at Billy's interruption quickly turns to anger and fear as I lock eyes with a dark coloured wolf. Instinct takes over and I race head first into battle.

My need to protect my imprint fuels me and aggression takes over. Whoever this is obviously wasn't expecting me, seeing as I'm a fair amount bigger than he is, and he seems reluctant to engage me. He leaps at me but I easily tackle him to the floor, somehow he squirms out from underneath my body and makes a leap towards Jake.

_Oh no you don't!_

I've grabbed him and tackled him before he can get to Jake – colliding painfully with the house in the process _that's going to leave a mark!_ The jolt from hitting the house knocks me for a moment and the little git jumps away, only this time he heads towards the forest. I know my training and it tells me you should never let an attacker get away...of course this was meant for a leech but training is training!

I give chase – ignoring the pain jumping through my side - reaching the edge of the forest before I stop. Realisation hits me and I quickly turn around, breathing a sigh of relief as I see Jacob standing there still. As much as I want to rip this guy apart I can't leave Jake alone, he's still recovering...he can't defend himself. I slowly begin to make my way back to him (_Man my ribs are sore)_ when I feel something grab me from behind.

I find myself pinned to the floor by something very heavy and very strong, instinctively I kick out my back legs and manage to dig my claws into the feet of whatever this is. With a yelp my newest attacker jumps off of me before charging in for round two. Thankfully I have just enough time to get to my feet before I'm tackled again, however this time I'm prepared for it. My ribs scream out in pain as we grapple and cut after cut opens up on my body. I realise a moment too late that I'm being pushed into the forest, being pushed towards my first attacker. They're trapping me!

The weight on top of me pins me down, the tiredness in my limbs and pain soaring across my ribs prevents me from getting up. I know what's going to happen, turning my head I can't help the pain in my heart lessen when I realise that we're too far away for Jake to see what's going to happen. Honestly if I could breathe right now I'd be heaving a huge sigh of relief. As I wait for the inevitable I realise it should have come by now. The weight is still on my chest but my attacker's attention is now elsewhere. It takes a moment but I suddenly catch sight of Jacob standing near to us, he growling viciously and is clearly willing to fight. Either this new guy doesn't know Jakes hurt of he's an idiot because without warning he takes off.

_What the hell are you doing? You aren't ready to fight! _I scream through the telepathic connection as I struggle back to my feet.

_Are you okay? God I thought he was going kill you._ Before either of us can say or do anything else a familiar voice screams through our connection.

_Guys help us!_

_Seth...Jake go call Embry and Quil. _He hesitates momentarily, not wanting to leave me, but eventually turns back to the house as I jump forward and race towards Seth.

_Hold on kid..._

**Sam's POV:**

There's something not right...ever since those newborns were here something's been seriously off with the town. I don't know what it is but I can feel it in my bones, something is crying out to me...something is desperate for me to understand but I just can't work out what! I wish I could pin point this feeling. I wish I could _do_ something about it! Not for the first time I find myself grateful that I can mask my thoughts from the others, we've enough to worry about right now and them finding out about this would only make everything worse. I can't help but sigh heavily as Seth's thoughts once again seep into my brain.

_I'm worried...she's been so closed off...especially since dad...I just want to help her, I want to know how to get her through it all! Sam...what do I do?_ I know Seth wants answers, of course he does, we all do...I just...don't know what to tell him.

_Sometimes it's best to let people deal with things in their own way, everyone handles things differently. Right now I think that she needs to step back from everything. I know you're worried, honestly I am too but..._My thoughts cut off as something up ahead in the trail catches my eye. I can't smell any Leeches but there's something there...I can sense it. Seth tenses up next to me, he's sensed it as well.

_Seth keep close_ the words are barely thought before two wolves come crashing towards us as quick as lightening.

Leap after leap, scratch after scratch, bite after bite...the wolves just keep coming at us, no matter what we do. We're on the back foot, it's pretty obvious they know about us. It doesn't matter what move we make they seem to know what we're doing, they seem to know it before we do. Seth's struggling now, he's hasn't been with us for very long...

Somehow I know that there's no help coming, something inside of me is screaming out. The others are in trouble too...I can feel it.

_Sam look out!_ I move, but I move a second too late. I can feel my body colliding with something solid but it's not that that sends me down into the darkness, it's something else. A sharp shooting pain radiates through my back. As my vision fades into black something flashes through my mind:

_Guys help us!_

**Seth's POV:**

_Sam! Sam! Wake up! _He's bleeding...bleeding bad...

The wolves are circling me now...

I cry out for help...

_Guys help us!_

Following my instincts I quickly place myself between Sam and the wolves. It's my job to defend him now...somehow I've _**got **_to keep him safe...I've just got to.

_Please someone..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now folks. Will Sam be okay? Will anyone get there in time to save Seth? What's going to happen?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi people, you don't have to wait any longer...I'm back! Before we launch into the chapter (and the fate of our dear wolf pack) a quick announcement, I recently joined a Role Playing forum and we are looking for more people to join, any one whose interested follow the link on my profile page or Private Message me. That's all!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Jared's POV:**

Sams still unconscious...it's been three days...anyone else in this state would be in the hospital; unfortunately that's not much of an option for us. What can we say? 'Hi doctor my friend was attacked by a wolf that's not really a wolf and now he needs help...oh and by the way he's also a shape shifter.' Yep...they'd throw me in the nut house within seconds. Emily's been so unusually quiet since it happened; she spends every waking minute by his side. She doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep...she's a mess. I can't really blame her of course...I'd be the same way if it were Kim.

"Oh my god..." Sams voice brings me from my thoughts. It doesn't take a tenth of a second before Emilys launched herself into his arms, tears streaming down both cheeks. "Wh...what happened?" He manages to get out after Emily finally lets him go.

"We were attacked, the wolves..." I don't have to say anymore before recognition spreads across his face.

"Who the hell were they?" He questions, more to himself than to either myself or Emily.

"We don't know...but whoever they were they were strong." _Really strong..._

"What happened? Last thing I remember is Seth and I getting attacked then...nothing..." He gazes over to me, his eyes searching for information.

"You got a pretty bad bite, then when you fell you got caught up in a bear trap." I say indicating towards the wrapping around his torso.

"After that?" I sigh and explain what I know.

_Flashback:_

_Leahs racing far ahead of me, desperate to get to her brother. I've never realised before just how much faster she is than us, but damn that girls got speed! We finally reach Seth and from the looks of things we got there just in time. Sams lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, Seths standing over him his own injuries cascading blood down onto the forest floor. We're by his side within seconds and the attackers back off slightly but they're still there, watching and waiting. As we reach him Seths legs finally give way and he collapses to the ground breathing hard but still conscious, Sam on the other hand..._

_As the two mystery wolves launch into attack us it's all we can do to keep them away from Sam and Seth, neither are in any position to defend themselves so __**we**__ have to. They're advancing on us, trying to force us back into a corner...and its working. We're moving tighter and tighter into each other, they're leaving us with no where left to go. Our minds are split between protecting our brothers and seeing off our attackers. _

_Just as things look bleak a familiar figure bursts through the clearing...Paul...__**thank god...**__He's followed only moments later by Embry and Quil. Even with the sheer numbers on our side the two attackers are reluctant to leave. It's only after Embry and Quil send the smaller wolf flying into a tree that they finally see sense and move off. Both Embry and Quil follow them for a few moments before returning. _

"_Seth...come on buddy..." Paul lifts Seth into his arms, our youngest member groaning loudly in pain as the action jostles his injuries. "Sams place!" Our second in command shouts as he takes our youngest brother off. To her credit Leah stays behind and helps us move Sam, rather than darting off, something we all know she's desperate to do. _

_It takes a while but between four of us we get Sam back to the house, thankful at the sight we see. Carlisle is already there gazing over Seth's wounds, Leah heads to her brothers side with tears building in her eyes. _

"_Holy hell..." I hear Jake whisper as he catches sight of Sam._

_What the hell just happened?_

_End Flashback:_

"...and that's pretty much it." Sam takes a moment to absorb everything before he nods his head.

"How's everyone doing?" He asks with a weary sigh, wincing as he shifts slightly.

"Fine...Seth's going to take a few more days but he'll be okay, he was just exhausted really...you're the one everyone's been freaking out about." _And boy how true that statement is!_

"What about the other wolves, have they been back?" _Thankfully no...but if my instincts are right then they will be._

"We haven't heard anything of them. They all took off and haven't been back...at least not yet." I can see the worry in his eyes, hell I'm pretty sure it's reflected in my own. "Quil and I are going to keep staying here until you're back on your feet just in case."

"That's a good plan. What about the others?" And he's back in Alpha mode, why am I not surprised?

"Embry has been staying with Leah and Seth and Paul has been staying with Jake." He gives me a strange look as I say that...almost like he knows something secret.

"I wonder who they were?" Emily's words put the question in the air to which neither of us has an answer.

_Who the hell were they?_

**Jacob POV:**

"Yeah?...seriously!...okay..." Pauls pacing the room as he talks on the phone, relief donning his face as the conversation continues. Things have been pretty difficult between us these past few days. I care about him of course I do but it's just...he hasn't left my side in three days and it's starting to drive me insane. He's constantly been on guard, never letting anything slip...it's annoying me no end! I totally get why he's like this, after seeing what happened to Sam and Seth I feel the same...doesn't mean I have to like it though.

"Hey!" Pauls voice brings me out of my head. Looking up I can't help but give him sheepish smile as I realise he's been talking to me. He laughs slightly before pulling me to my feet. "I said that was Emily, Sams awake."

"Are you serious?" At his nod I breathe a sigh of relief. _Thank god!_

"He wants to see all of us as soon as so..." He lowers his lips to mine and I can't help but deepen the kiss. We stand there for a moment; both of us lost in each other's lips, before I reluctantly pull away.

"We should get going." He growls slightly before leaning in to kiss me again. So far all of our kisses have been tender and sweet but this one...this one is passionate and lust filled. He literally knocks the breath right out of me. It takes a few moments but eventually oxygen becomes a necessity and we're forced to pull away."Wow!"

"Now, we should get going." He gives me a smug grin before heading out the door, laughing to himself as he went. "Come on Jake, you can marvel over my skills another time!"

With his words I shake myself out of my stupor and follow after him. He's laughing at me...god I'm going to have to get him back for that. "Shut up!" I mutter as I pass him, punching him on the shoulder.

"Oh come on." He laughs, wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walk. "You know you want me!" He whispers into my ear. I respond with a shove but I can't help laughing. He wraps an arm around my shoulder again, my heart fluttering at his touch.

_I could definitely get used to this._

**Leahs POV:**

I can't help the relief that flows through me as I see my brothers heading into Sam's place. It's been three days since I've seen them. Three days since those..._things_ attacked us.

_Who were they?_

A small gasp attracts my attention and pulls my thoughts from my head. Turning round I see Seth's stopped moving and is holding his waist, I move to help but he gives me a look. A look that clearly reads I'm-fine-now-back-off! He's gotten quite cheesed off with mum and me hovering around him but seriously...can he really blame us? A few moments pass before he starts moving again.

I practically have to force him to sit down as we finally enter Sam's place but after a look (in all honesty it was more of a glare) he relents. Looking around the room we're all crammed into I feel a smile cross my lips.

Seth's sat in front of me, Embry's at his side – right where he's been for the last three days. I've never been more thankful for him than I have been lately. Quil's sat with Jake – fussing over his friend's health. Jake's making googly eyes at Paul (those two are so obvious); whilst Paul is by Sam's side and from the looks of things they're deep into something serious. Its a few more minutes before Sam calls our meeting into action.

"Alright guys." It doesn't take a second for the room to fall into silence. "Well...nice to see we're all here and in one piece. But we've still got a serious problem on our hands. We have no idea who these wolves were or what they wanted..." Sam starts, only to be interrupted.

"I think it's pretty clear what they wanted, us dead!" Quil explodes from Jakes side. A look from Sam shuts him up but it's pretty clear he's fuming, just like the rest of us.

"If my instincts are correct then whoever they are will be back. This means that we _**all**_ need to be on our guard!" He gazes at each one of individually before he continues. "Unfortunately with myself, Jake and Seth all injured we're down on numbers and as we've all seen firsthand that we struggled to cope when we were at full strength. I've spoken to the elders and we've decided..." He hesitates before continuing, clearly struggling with whatever it is. "Carlisle has offered their help until we return to full strength and...I've accepted."

Naturally this causes an uproar of objections , of which myself and Paul are quite easily the loudest. _Is he actually crazy?_

"Are you looking to start a war because I will seriously kick the crap out of those leeches if they so much as come anywhere near me!" Pauls obvious anger reflects pretty much all of our views. "I'm not kidding, I refuse to work with them!"

"Pauls right! There's no way in gods green earth I am working with them!" We're all raising our voices now, no one's happy.

"Did you bump your head when you got hurt?" _That was Quil._

"He's gone crazy!" _That was Emrby!_

"Paul calm down." _Jake...do they think they're kidding anyone?_

"This is going to end badly..." _Ever the optimist there Seth! And here I was thinking that was my job..._

"Okay, okay, okay!" It takes a while longer this time but eventually we all quiet down, with the exception of Paul who continues to mumble in the background. "Look I know this is going to be difficult...I'm not exactly ecstatic about it myself, but we don't have a choice here. We need the help. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper are offering to help us with patrols and we're going to be as civil as we can. And before you even ask that works both ways, they don't attack us and we don't attack them, those are the rules."

"So who goes with who?" Jared asks, at least one of us keeps our head long enough to focus.

"Jared you're going to be working with Emmett, Paul you're with Carlisle and Leah you're with Jasper. Embry I want you to stay with Quil." Sams voice leaves no room for arguments and reluctantly we all accept (well Paul merely grumbles to himself but I'm pretty sure it's the best we're going to get).

He lets us leave after that, telling us all to go home and rest, he knows full well that some of us (Paul) need to vent right now. It doesn't take long for me and Seth to head off home, he needs his rest and I...I just still don't feel comfortable around Sam and Emily. I'm glad to know that he's okay and everything but..._no Leah, do not go there..._

As we make our way home I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding hovering over us...

**Somewhere across La Push...**

If anyone had wandered into the clearing that night they would have come across a sight that would have rendered them speechless. Seven wolves sat in a circle, each one looking as terrified as the next. Some were bloodied and cut, some snarled loudly whilst others shrunk into the background desperate to stay out of the way.

An eighth wolf, far bigger than the rest, wandered around the outside of the circle. His eyes were black and cold, his teeth on show as he growled deep and his entire body trembled with anger. To anyone this scene would have rendered them speechless, but to those who could see what was happening underneath.

"_You __**blew**__ it!" Gil snarled, his presence in thier minds loud and disturbing. "I gave you everything you needed and you __**blew it!**__" No one dared to say a word, all too terrified. "We had them right where we wanted them...we were so damn close! No more, we will not fail again. We __**WiLL **__get what we came here for...I have not sacrificed everything, __**everything**__ so that you can screw it up now! We don't stop...we don't stop until we get him!"_

* * *

><p><strong>So Seth and Sam are okay and things are going good for Paul and Jake. How will Emmett and Jasper react to the news? How will things go on patrol? And just who are our mystery attackers?<strong>

**All will be revealed in time...(aren't I evil?)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I offer no excuses as to the reason for my absence (in all honesty I'd rather not go into it) all I shall say is that I am going to give the last few months a huge thumbs down. However let's not delay any further than absolutely necessary. Therefore I shall delay you no further, enjoy!**

**Summary: As Jacob recover there's a new danger on the horizon, not to mention romance and teenage life! Warning: Contains slash**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Paul's POV:**

_Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth...URGH!_

Usually pacing helps to calm me; the repetitive motion gives my mind something to focus on but today nothings working. It doesn't matter what I do, I just can't calm down. I know why, everyone knows why, it's those stupid leeches. I honestly can't believe we're working with them. What the hell Sam's thinking I don't know! Well that's not true. We all know exactly what he's thinking. He's worried. Since the attack he's become more and more worried about us. In truth we're all worried. But Sam...Sam's gone into Alpha mode. All he's focusing on is the Pack – although I guess that is his job.

"I can't believe he's making us do this." Leah's words cause a ripple of agreement to flow round the room. She's said what we're all thinking. Whilst all of us know it's the best decision to keep the pack safe, we're not stupid after all, it's in our instinct to hate Leeches. It's just who we are. It's hard to fight against nature, against everything that you're programmed to do.

"The sooner we get this over with the better." Jared snorts from his position on the couch. Leah's sitting at the table, her fists clenched in anger. I myself have been pacing the length of the room back and forth since we arrived.

Embry and Quil left not ten minutes ago to meet the leeches at the border, Sam's outside waiting for their arrival. I envy them, Embry and Quil, they don't have to work with the leeches but then again given how well they work together it makes more sense for them to stay together. Embry, Quil and Jake work perfectly together as a team which means that Sam tries to keep them patrolling together. Like I said, I understand it but I don't like it. Jared and I have been members of the pack for longer than the others (ignoring Sam of course) so we're experienced enough to go it alone. Even though we're technically not alone, being with the leeches is just as bad. And Leah...well she's the only one left, she's drawn the short straw but someone has too. As angry as she is she's fast and she proved herself capable of handling the wolves. Sam wouldn't send her out there if he thought she'd be incapable of doing it.

"This day is going to suck!" Jared breathes, once again slamming his hand down onto the arm of the couch. "I just want it over with. How I'm going to stop myself from killing them I don't know!"

As Jared speaks my mind flits back to the conversation I had with Jake this morning.

"_Hey, you're going to be fine. If you feel like you're going to lose it then...just remember this."_ At that point he'd kissed me and all other thoughts flew from my brain, there was nothing there anymore. Nothing at all. Nothing except for Jake.

Remembering that now, my pulse begins to slow and the anger that has been clouding my mind begins to clear. _Damn Jake, what are you doing to me?_

"Guy's! It's time." Sam's voice floats in from outside.

"Goddamn wonderful." Leah's whispered sarcasm pretty much sum up everything, she took the words right out of my mouth.

**Emmett's POV:**

As we wander towards the border the three of us remain silent. Jasper's steeling himself for the onslaught of emotion he's about to receive, well...I say emotion, what I mean is anger. I never really thought much about emotions before Jasper and Alice joined us. Jasper is probably the strongest person I've ever met. Given everything he's been through and everything that he's had to suffer, the fact that he's still standing is pretty much incredible. I couldn't imagine what he has to go through on a daily basis – I couldn't imagine feeling everything that everyone else feels.

My mind drifts to Carlisle. He's probably the calmest of the three of us, but then again Carlisle is pretty much always calm so that doesn't really help me much. I've asked Edward before what Carlisle is thinking but he always just shakes his head and doesn't answer. Part of me thinks that he's got too much respect for Carlisle to go intruding on his thoughts, but then another part of me wonders. Are Carlisle's thoughts too much for Edward? I'd like to believe it was the former but the latter screams out at me.

The smell of dog engulfs my senses and takes over completely everything. I can't help my mind wandering back to yesterday.

_Flashback:_

"_Emmett." Edward didn't have to knock or tell me he was there, the fact that he didn't just walk in shows just how frayed our relationship has become. "I'm sorry."_

"_You should be. Just because I feel better about knowing that the wolf's going to be okay doesn't mean that I don't care about Bella. It's just..." I trail off, not quite sure if he's ready to hear me out._

"_Go on." He encourages me, trying hard to make the effort._

"_He didn't have to fight, not after everything. None of them did. This was our fight and honestly...I don't think we'd have made it through without them." I can tell he doesn't agree with me but at least this time he doesn't blow up. "I support you and Bella one hundred percent but I'm not going to lie. I'm glad to know the wolf's okay." _

"_I shouldn't have blown up at you, for that I'm sorry." Any more that he might have said is cut off as the door closes and Carlisle returns. "We're needed downstairs."_

_It doesn't take a genius to work out that when Carlisle brings bad news he brings it in waves. I knew that the wolves had had some trouble but seriously! That puts us in danger, wolves kill vampires and clearly these wolves have no respect for their own kind let alone for us. _

"_Sam and Seth were both injured in the attack the other day, that much you know. With Jacob still recovering the pack are three members down which puts them in danger and considering everything that they've done for us of late...I made them an offer and they've accepted." I'd ask what exactly he offered but judging from the way Edwards face has been getting increasingly irate during our conversation I'm not entirely sure I want to know._

"_You offered our help." I'd love to know how Jasper does it; he always seems to know what someone's thinking. _

"_We owe them." With that Edward left the room. I'm not sure which one's better, leaving the room or blowing up. This time Carlisle doesn't stalk after him, this time he just sighs and continues. "The three of us will be joining them tomorrow to help them patrol their territory, both of you think that you can handle that?" _

_We both merely nod, in all honesty he doesn't have to ask and he knows that. Jaspers a solider, he's been a solider for a long time and he'll probably always be one. Jaspers always on look out. He's always waiting, waiting for someone to come along. As for me...well...ever since the fight, ever since the wolves helped us out I've felt as though I owe them. I know it sounds stupid but feeling as though I'm in debt to a wolf...it's a horrible feeling._

"_Good. We leave first thing in the morning." As Carlisle rattles off the remaining details I can't help but feel a sense of foreboding hanging over us. _

_End Flashback:_

"We're here." I'm not sure how I didn't sense the wolves that now stand in front of us. There are no words exchanged as they turn tail and lead us towards their place, towards the rest of them. I have to wonder whether Jacob will be there. I almost hope he isn't, I don't think I could stand the questions.

_Here we go..._

**Jasper's POV:**

The tension that flies through the pack as we reach the cabin is something I've never experience before. There's anger, worry, concern, fear...there's so much emotion there I actually have to stop for a second before I can go on. The wolves are all standing outside, all standing side by side, it's only know that I realise that besides Jacob I don't know their names.

"Alright, let's get started. The sooner we get started the sooner we all get this over with." The biggest of the group – I think his name is Sam – instantly pipes up. As soon as Sam starts talking the attention of the wolves flies straight to him. "Embry and Quil you two head to the south and start your patrol there, make your way inwards towards the east and then move west from there. Jared and Emmett start moving north go as far as the border and then head west from there. Leah and Jasper I need you two to move west towards the beach but do not break cover from the forest, go as far as you can and head north. That leaves Paul and Carlisle..." Sam's pause here almost makes me nervous, almost as if he's regretting doing this. "Make your way east and then move up north. I don't want any problems, no fighting, nothing! Everybody got it?"

The wolves all nod in agreement, their eyes never once leaving Sam. It's almost like he's got them in a trance of sorts.

"Cover every blade of grass and if you do find something then call for back up before engaging. I don't want any repeats of last time, we might not be so lucky again." With that the wolves disperse, two immediately dart off together – Embry and Quil I note to myself. As Leah comes towards me, disgust shown clearly on her face as I'm sure it is on mine, I take a mental picture of the two wolves going with my family.

"Let's get this over with." She mumbles as she passes, knowing clearly that her words were not meant for me I hold my tongue.

_This is going to be a long day..._

And I was right! We've been patrolling for almost four hours now and we've not seen a damn thing, nothing! I was hoping we wouldn't in all honesty. As a soldier I'm used to spending hours waiting and watching for an enemy to approach and even though it's been years since I was on the front line it's still something I can do with ease. You know what they say, once a soldier, always a soldier.

I quickly take a moment to check on Carlisle and Emmett. Carlisle is easy to sense, not once in the four hours we've been here has his emotions changed – I don't know how he does it but he somehow manages to keep his emotions in check nearly all of the time. It's amazing really. Since I came here, since I joined the family, every time I find myself struggling I lock onto Carlisle's emotions. He's so calm and so in control that it grounds me, and it almost always works as well. Emmett is a little different. He's very quick to anger, especially when he's bored, which is why I've been keeping a _very_ close eye on him all morning. His anger has spiked a couple of times but so far, quite surprisingly, he's managed to keep his head.

The wolves on the other hand are a different story. Embry and Quil, they're so focused on their jobs – that's really all there is there, I can sense a bit of worry but for the most part they're focused. Jared is focused as well but he's got more emotion flowing through him, again the most prominent of those being worry. But then there's Leah and Paul, both of them are so guarded, so protective of their emotions. It's so strange. After all these years there are very few people whose emotions I've not been able to sense, so having two in the nearby vicinity confuses me. Both are keeping their emotions so close to themselves it's almost painful trying to find them, trying to determine just what they're feeling.

As we start moving back to the cabin, our patrolling nearly over, I detect a flicker. For the first time all day someone's emotions waver...Paul's. Something slips through, it feels like love...it's gone almost as soon as it begins but it's there.

_Love...well that's interesting._

**Rosalie's POV:**

I've never been so worried in my entire life. They've been gone for hours now and I've no idea whether they're okay. I mean I know that they're okay, my head tells me that, but until I see them I can't believe it.

"You okay Rose?" Trust Alice. She's always focused on someone else but right now it's her that we should be worried about. She's always able to see the future, whenever Jasper goes away she can see what's going to happen to him and it helps her...it helps us all but right now she can see nothing. She can't see their future when it involves the wolves.

"Fine." Edward can see – well hear – that I'm not but right now he's not thinking about us. Ever since Bella decided to become a vampire it's all that goes through his mind, Bella this, Bella that! Don't get me wrong I'm glad he's found someone but there's more to life than Bella.

"Bella your fathers here." Esme announces from her position at the window. I don't need to be Jasper to sense the anger that flows through Bella at this. She's clearly not happy to see him.

"Young Lady your coming home." Charlie says as soon as he walks through the door. "You've put the Cullens out long enough and it's time you came home."

"She's not putting us out Charlie; she's a welcome guest at any time." There's something about the way that Bella shrinks away when Charlie enters the room that gets my mind going.

"Dad can we not do this now." She sighs, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Go get your things and get in the car. You know that you're still grounded from you trip to Italy." Esme doesn't interfere, none of us do, this is between Bella and Charlie. I can see that Edward wants to enter into the argument but a warning glance from Esme puts stop to that. "Now young lady!" Charlie says with much more force than before.

"She's welcome to stay here for any amount of time that she wishes." Edward tries to play peacemaker but Charlie's not having it.

"You can't run away whenever things get tough.** You** made the decision to take off to Italy, **you** made the decision to toy with Jacob _and_ Edwards emotions, **you **made the decision to pick Edward yet keep leading Jacob on." Okay, what the hell is he talking about?

"Okay fine! I'm the bad guy, I'm always in the wrong and Jacobs just some innocent victim!" Bella explodes, jumping up from the sofa.

"In this situation he _is_ a victim. He's the one who's had his heart ripped out and stomped all over, by you in case you're forgetting." Esme moves before any of us can and places a hand on Edwards shoulder, she's not going to let him interfere here. Part of me wants him to, I don't like seeing Bella like this but...I know it's not our place.

"Why are you so against this?" Bella pleads, indicating towards Edward. "Why can't you understand that I love him? That he's who I'm supposed to be with."

"Because you don't believe that. You're convincing yourself because it's what you want to believe!" Charlie's raging now, his voice is getting louder he's moved further into the room.

"It's true!" She roars backwards, I think they've both forgotten that we're here.

"If it's so true, if Edward is your true love, then why are you keeping Jacob dangling on a piece of string? Why do you keep going to see him? Why are you so against Jacob getting over you?" _Going to see him!?_ "You're mad at me because I agree with everything that Jacob said to you the other day. Well I'm sorry but I do! You lead him on and then dropped him like a bad habit when Edward came back. If you love Edward so much then leave Jacob alone, let him be! Stop playing with _**both**_ of their hearts and be with Edward."

With that Charlie storms out, slamming the door as he leaves. In an instant Bella remembers that we're all still here and the tears that looked like they were going to fall disappear. She turns to Esme, clearly intending to apologise for her dad's behaviour, but Edward gets there first.

"What did he mean?" All eyes turn to Edward. "What did your dad mean when he said 'going to see him'?" Her eyes go wide slightly, clearly realising just what Charlie let slip.

"Edward..." She tries to apologise, those crocodile tears filling up her eyes. Her excuse doesn't get aired as Edward leaves the room. I can't believe this; I can't hold my tongue any longer. My anger explodes from me like a volcano.

"You went to see him? You ACTUALLY went to see him!? After everything that Edward's done, that he's sacrificed for you...you went to see Jacob. What about the treaty? What about us? What if they'd attacked us!?" Before anyone can say anymore I take off after Edward, my concern for my brother overwhelming my anger at Bella. As I make my way upstairs I can hear the tears finally slip.

_What a mess!_

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! So, Edward knows about Bella going to see Jacob but what's he going to do about it? Paul's falling harder and harder for Jacob but will Jacob ever imprint on Paul? Well, you're just going to have to wait and see. Bye!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back once again. Hope you all liked my previous chapter but I think that you'll like this one better, after all there's a lot more that happens here.**

**Before I go any further, me and a friend decided to bite the bullet and set up a Twilight Role Playing forum (not everyone's cup of tea I know) but anyone who might be interested let me know.**

**A quick thank you to everyone whose aided in getting me to the milestone of having 50 reviews! Thank you all!**

**Summary: As Jacob recovers there's a new danger on the horizon, not to mention romance and teenage life! Warning: Contains slash!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Eleven:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Quil's POV:**

"So, you're actually telling me that no one lost their temper? That no one attacked anyone at all?" Jake sounds honestly shocked to hear that, heck even I was pretty surprised myself and I was there!

"Seriously. Dude I spent the entire day just waiting for Paul to blow up and rip Carlisle's head off." There's something strange that flashes across his face as I say that. It's weird to me when I think about it, before all of this Jake and Paul pretty much hated each other but now...now it's like their best friends. Embry hasn't really noticed it, not with everything that's been going on lately but I have. Not that I'm jealous or anything, nope, not jealous at all. "Anyway, I would have thought that Paul would have told you that when he got back yesterday."

"Well, I mean he did but, come on this is Paul we're talking about. He's hardly likely to admit to losing control." I've got to admit that Jake's got a point there. "Can't imagine what it would have been like to work with them."

"You want to be glad that you didn't have to, I mean...seriously man, how awkward would that have been?" There's a strange look that crosses his face at that, maybe I shouldn't have said that. _Well done Quil, well done! _ "So...you heard anything more from Leech lover?"

"No, nothing. Apparently she got the message the other day." Surprisingly enough he seems genuinely happy at this, like it's a relief. Well I guess thinking about it, it must be a relief. "Enough about Bella. Let's move on to someone elses life for once, how's Claire doing?"

"Pretty good, pretty good. I think her mom's actually coming round to the idea of the whole imprint thing." Needless to say that she wasn't exactly a fan at first; I honestly don't think that anybody would be. But with time, not to mention with a lot of effort from Emily and Sam, she's started to come round. "I get to see Claire more often now and she doesn't give me that look...you know like I'm some sort of weirdo."

"How many times do we have to go through this? It's not weird. You'll be whatever she needs you to be, and right now she needs a big brother in her life. And that's all." Jake has honestly made this whole process much easier to deal with.

"I know your right but...that doesn't stop the way that people look at me sometimes, even the guys get a little freaked out sometimes too."

"Well you've always got me and Embry. Hey I got a question for you, do you think it's possible to imprint on a guy?" His question honestly throws me for six; well he's successfully got any worries out of my brain.

"A guy? I can safely say I've never thought about it. Why?" He sighs slightly, this distant look in his eyes, before he answers.

"I dunno I just...I've had a lot of time to think since I got hurt. It just...cropped up in my head." _Okay, it's official, Jake needs to get out more._

"Well, I guess it _could _be possible. I mean, imprinting is about finding your soul mate so...I guess that person could be a guy. Be weird though wouldn't it? Being attracted to girls all your life and then BAM! All of a sudden you're attracted to a guy." Evidentially this isn't what he wanted to hear.

"Yeah but if it's your imprint then it wouldn't feel weird it'd feel right...wouldn't it?" It takes a minute but I realise that he's asking me, that he's waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, probably. Being around Claire feels right." He goes back into his mind for a moment before smiling slightly. Clearly whatever was floating round his head has been satisfied now and we quickly fall into our conversation. As I leave that night Jakes question is still drifting round my mind.

_Do you think it's possible to imprint on a guy?_

Did Jake imprint on a guy, is that why he asked? No, he couldn't have. He's barely been out of the house in the last two weeks and when he has he's only been to Sam's place, of course that's when he hasn't been around Paul...

_Oh my god!_

_It's not possible!_

As my mind wanders over the last few weeks more and more flows into my mind. The way Paul defended Jake when he first got hurt...

_you don't care about him, you used him._

The way that he freaked out so much when Jake passed out...

the way the two are so close all of a sudden...

At that moment everything clicks into place. Paul imprinted on Jake...they're imprinted.

**Bella's POV: **

"Look Alice I just, I just wanted to see if he was okay. No one would talk to me about him and I was worried, I needed to see if he was okay." I can hear Alice sigh heavily down the phone, she doesn't agree with me, apparently no one does. "I just needed..."

"_Look Bells...you know that I love you right?" _I know that she cares; honestly she's one of my best friend. _"You were wrong, completely wrong. You shouldn't have gone over to see him."_

"Alice can't you understand me. Jake's one of my best friend and he was hurt. No one would say anything to me about him, for all I knew he could have been dying." Why can't they understand!?

"_That's just it Bella, Jacob isn't just your best friend. He's a wolf, a wolf whose duty bound to abide by the treaty. The treaty states that we can't enter their territory and once you become one of us you won't be allowed to either." _Why is everyone talking about this like it's so simple? _"Not only that...the pack, they put in rules remember? If you want to become one of us then you have to stay away from the pack."_

"Now you sound just like Edward." As she speaks my mind goes back to the conversation Edward and I had last night.

_Flashback:_

"_Come on pick up the phone. Pick up the phone!" I whisper furiously. Charlie has long since gone to bed so it's the first time I've had the chance to speak to Edward since he walked out earlier. _

"_Bella." His voice comes through the phone like music to my ears. _

"_Edward please just-" He doesn't let me speak, instead he cuts me off._

"_What were you thinking going over there? Bella, do you have any idea how dangerous that was?" Now I see why he's mad, he was worried about me._

"_Honey I wouldn't have gotten hurt, Jacob wouldn't have let them hurt me." The growl he releases on the other end shocks me. "Edward!"_

"_You don't see it do you? You don't realise the danger you put us all in." What? "Bella the treaty is there for a reason, we can't go over to their territory. Not to mention that Sam meant it when he said that you were no longer a friend to the pack. Bella if you keep breaking the treaty then they __**will**__ act, they __**will**__ come after us."_

"_They won't do that. Jacob won't let them hurt us." _

"_Oh for the love of...Bella! ENOUGH ABOUT JACOB!" I can't help jumping as he shouts. "He's a wolf Bella! For God's sake he's a damn wolf! Everything that you're doing, it's putting my family in danger and I can't let that happen."_

"_Your family...__**your**__ family! Edward I'm supposed to be a part of this family, I thought that was what you wanted." The silence from his end seems to last for eternity before he speaks again._

"_I thought that was what __**you**__ wanted." He whispers before hanging up._

_End Flashback:_

"Bella...I hate to say this but Edward had a point last night." I can't believe that I'm hearing this. I actually can't believe this. "We want you to be a part of this family, Edward wants this. We're just not so sure if **you** want this anymore."

My mind clouds with anger as she speaks but finding no words in my mind I swiftly hang up the phone.

_Why is everything going so wrong?_

**Embry POV:**

"Stupid, stupid...freaking technology." I mutter as the screen in front of me goes blank once again. Seriously how hard is it to send a god damn e-mail!? "Urgh!"

"Something wrong?" Seth's voice makes me jump slightly. Honestly that kid is so damn quiet that I forget that he's here sometimes.

"Just my computer..." Finally giving up I push my laptop away from me and sigh heavily. "My cousin Elisa lives in San Francisco and I've been trying to send her an e-mail all day, but every time I click send the stupid computer either freezes or goes completely blank."

"Mind if I take a look." Even as he says this he pulls my laptop towards him.

"You know about computers?" Honestly I'm kind of surprised; I wouldn't have thought that he knew much about computers. Although thinking about it I don't really know that much about Seth, or Leah come to think of it.

"Kind of had to." Apparently my confusion is clear as he sets about explaining. "Technology tends to blow up whenever Leah gets too close, it's the same with my mom. Neither one of them has ever been very good with anything like computers and stuff. And as for my dad..."

He trails off at this, a pained look crossing his face. Before I'm even aware of what I'm doing I place my hand on his arm, urging him to continue.

"Go on." He pauses for a moment before he continues.

"Dad always hated anything remotely technical. He used say that that people got along perfectly fine for years before electricity and everything else came along. He preferred the old fashioned ways of doing things." Now that surprises me. I didn't get the chance to know Harry very well but from what I know, well from what everyone has told me, he was a pretty awesome guy. "I remember this one time we went camping. My dad spent two hours trying to light a fire with two sticks."

"I would have thought that your dad would have been good at that kind of stuff." I almost regret saying it but thankfully Seth seems to be okay.

"Oh he was, it's just that it had been raining and everywhere was still a little damp. Anyway eventually my mom threw a box of matches at him and forced him to use them. He was so angry." I can't help but notice how happy Seth seems when talking about his dad. After our laughter settles down a little he says something that gets me thinking. "You ever think about your dad?"

"Honestly?" His nod spurs me on. My father is kind of a sore subject within the pack. "Sometimes I do. More so when I was little, I mean it always seemed so weird that all my friends had their dads around. Even if those people whose fathers weren't there at least knew who they were you know."

"You ever think about finding out who he is?" He seems genuinely interested, which weird's me out a little.

"I did, up until I phased that is." At his confusion I continue. "Before I could believe that he was some kind of jerk who abandoned my mom when she got pregnant. I always wanted to find out who he was, mostly just so that I could tell him what a pathetic person he was. Then I phased and I realised that only one of three people could be my father. All three are good men, men with families and lives and reputations. I don't want to believe that any of them would do this."

"But one of them did." Seths words sum up what I've been thinking for a while now. Before anything else can be said someone interrupts us.

"Hi honey." As Sue walks through the door our conversation comes to an end, leaving me with food for thought.

"Where's Leah?" Seth queries as we help her unload the shopping.

"She went to the pharmacy to grab a few things." As we continue to put things away I can't help but realise that since phasing this is the first time that I've actually spoken to anyone about my dad, and I've actually got to admit that it feels kind of nice.

**Leah's POV:**

"Oh come on, it's not like I'm asking you to marry me. It's coffee!" _Oh my god if this guy doesn't shut up and get lost soon._

"And I'm saying no, no way in hell. Like I've said three times already in ten minutes." He laughs at me, he actually laughs before smiling at me.

"Come on; give me one good reason why we can't grab a cup of coffee. You give me one good reason and I'll leave you alone." Okay, you've got to admire his tenacity, but still no.

"Okay so you want one good reason, well how about this. I don't want to." He smirks at me as I speak. What is with this guy!?

"That is not a good reason. A good reason would be that you have a boyfriend, or that maybe you're a lesbian or...you're not a lesbian are you?" He quirks his eyebrow as he speaks.

"I most certainly am not!" At this point I spin around to face him, ignoring the packs of pain killers that fly off of the shelf as I knock them with the basket.

"Then why not go out with me? Come on what's the worst that could happen?" He stares at me expectantly. As he stares something flashes through my mind.

"_I wish you'd start dating again." I can't help scoffing as my dad speaks. "You need to meet someone else, someone who'll take your mind off of Sam." _

_At the mention of my ex's name anger flies through my body. _

"_I don't want to meet someone else. What's the point when every single guy out there is going to just break my heart all over again?" Dad sighs before coming to stand in front of me, he places both hands on my shoulders and looks me straight in my eyes._

"_If you don't let someone in then you'll never truly be happy. Promise me that one day, when you're ready, promise me you'll try." Despite the pain in my heart I can't help but nod my head. I've never been able to say no to my dad._

"_I promise daddy." _

"Coffee, one cup of coffee that's all I'm asking. If you don't enjoy yourself, if you don't like me, then fair enough we go our separate ways." I know that this is probably not going to go anywhere but I promised my dad I'd at least try.

"Fine, we'll go for one cup of coffee and my names Leah by the way." _I cannot believe I'm doing this._

"Yes! I'm Gil." He says extending his hand. _Here we go._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's where we'll leave things for now. Quil knows about the imprint, what's he going to think? What's he going to do? Ooh, Embry's thinking about his dad and so is Seth. And dun-dun-dun, Leahs got a date! Until next time folks, adios! <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! Back with another update! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

**By McVities22**

**Leah's POV:**

I can't believe it. I actually can't believe it; I mean this guy is an idiot. I am sitting here with a full blown idiot. He is a well oiled, complete and total moron. There has got to be something wrong with him. So why do I find him attractive? And why the hell am I enjoying myself?

"Oh come on. You can't tell me you're not having a good time." I may be having fun but I don't have to admit to it. "You are having fun, I can feel it."

"You can feel it? What you have some sort of sixth sense or something?" He laughs again at this before shaking his head.

"Why do you have such a hard time admitting that you're having fun? Maybe you just don't want to have fun. Maybe you're so used to being miserable that you have this uncontrollable need to get rid of anything that makes you happy." Okay now he's over stepping the mark.

"You don't know anything about me." That smug smile on his face falls slightly before he speaks once again.

"Maybe that was too far." You think you moron. He leans forward taking my hand – guy has a damn nerve. "Look, I can tell that you're enjoying yourself but for whatever reason you too scared to admit it. If you want to leave then I won't stop you. I said before, if you don't like me or if you're not having fun then feel free to head off."

Part of me wants to go, but another part of me wants to stay.

"Alright how about this, if you want to then maybe we can go out to dinner on Friday night. Meet me at the diner at seven o'clock, if you show up then great but if you don't then fair enough." With that he gets up ready to leave only to turn back momentarily. "I'd really like it if you showed up."

As I'm walking home I can feel just how torn I am. On the one hand I really did enjoy myself. It's been a long time since I've been on a date – even a coffee date – with a guy. Turns out I missed it; I missed having someone look at you like you're the only person that exists at that moment. After everything with Sam I've never wanted to have that closeness with anyone again, at the end of the day if you don't get close to someone then they can't hurt you. But maybe I'm missing something.

You know thinking about it, I don't have to fall in love with this guy. I don't have to marry him, I mean if he were my imprint then I would know about it by now, but maybe that's a good thing. Maybe we can just have some fun together, it doesn't have to be serious...does it?

Shaking my head I decide to give it some more thought, but maybe...just maybe I'm ready to try again.

**Paul's POV:**

_How the hell am I going to tell him about this? Things have been going well and everything but we're only just getting started..._

"Hey." The smile he gives me at that moment is full of life, so beautiful (thank you Jake for turning me into a woman) that I have to stop for a moment. "What?"

Apparently I was staring – kind of hard not to. Wandering over towards him I have to kiss him, God what the hell are you doing to me?

"Hi. What was that in aid of?" Sitting down on the bed beside him I can't help but wonder how on earth I got so lucky.

"Do I need a reason to kiss my boyfriend?" He laughs slightly before turning to me.

"I guess not. So how did today go?" _Ah, and therein lies the problem. _"What? Paul what happened?"

"Okay before I start you should know that everyone's fine with it." His confusion deepens as I say this. "Well..."

_Flashback:_

_God another day working with the stupid freaking leeches, if I don't hurt someone by the end of the week it'll be a miracle. _

"_Hey Paul, before they get here can I have a word with you?" I've barely stepped into the house before Quil's dragging me back outside. _

"_What the hell?" I say ripping my arm from his grasp. "What?"_

"_I know." Seriously could he be any more confusing. "I know about the imprint."_

_I'm pretty sure I go completely pale at this, how the hell did he find out?_

"_How the hell do you know?" He sighs before shoving me back a few paces, when did I move towards him? _

"_It wasn't exactly hard to figure out dude. I mean seriously thinking about it you've been kind of obvious about the whole thing." Wait, have we? "You guys have been acting all lovey dovey and stuff and...look ,it's cool."_

"_Don't you dare mention this to anyone!" I practically growl out as I take another step towards him._

"_Dude seriously I'm pretty sure everyone's already figured it out anyway." Another growl seems to get the message across to him. "Okay, okay, I won't say anything."_

"_You better not."With that I march back inside, ignoring the curious looks from my pack mates._

_End Flashback:_

"Wait Quil knows, oh god." He drops his head into his hands before sighing heavily.

"Look it's not that bad. I'm pretty sure that everyone's going to be fine with it anyway." He doesn't look convinced by my words. "What's wrong? Why are you so against anyone finding out?"

Is he ashamed of us? Of me?

"It's just...you remember everything that happened with Quil and Claire right?" I nod my head. God that was strange. I mean I get it's an imprint and everything but at first it was really weird. "Well you know how everyone got all weird and freaked out about it?"

"Yeah, but that was different. Claire was a baby and...it was different." He shakes his head, leaning into me as I move a little closer and wrap an arm around him.

"It's not really that different, baby this isn't going to be easy for anyone to process. Things are going to get weird for a while." Planting another kiss on his lips I can't help but sigh.

"Maybe things will be a little weird but they'll get used to it." He kisses me again before he continues.

"Look when things got hard for Quil he...he sort of told me that he was thinking about leaving."

"Leaving?" What the hell...?

"Yeah, everyone was acting like he was some sort of creepy weirdo and he didn't really know how handle it. He thought it would be easier for everyone if he just left." You've got to be kidding me; I can't believe he actually wanted to leave. "That's why I was fighting so hard to get everyone to try to understand. I don't want that to happen to us."

"Oh come on, we're not going to have to leave. That's not going to happen." I pull him into a hug, holding him tightly.

"They just...they might not understand. What if they never understand?" And just like that it hit me. Jake wasn't ashamed of us, or ashamed of me, he was worried about leaving me.

"They're not going to make us leave, and they're not going to split us up either. Give them a little credit." Does he seriously think that they would do that to us?

"I just...I don't want to lose you." I pull him into another hug, holding him for longer this time.

"You won't lose me." As he relaxes in my arms I know that I've won the battle, at least for now. But I swear on everything that I know if anyone says a word about this then I might just kill someone.

**Edwards POV:**

I don't understand it. Everything was so damn perfect not that long ago but now...now everything is so wrong. We were getting married, we were going to be together forever. She was the light in my world and now...

It's like someone's turned the world upside down. Someone has taken my life and turned it into this disaster. I wish I could blame Jacob. I wish I could say that this was his fault but it's not. According to what Charlie told me this morning Jacob has been staying away from Bella, he hasn't actively sought Bella out and from what Jacob's father told Charlie he's over her. I'm not really sure about that part; it was just a few weeks ago that he was chasing after her, how could he be over her already? I'm so deep into my own thoughts that I don't notice when Jasper joins me on my walk.

"Edward?" His voice springs me from my mind. "Is everything alright?"

So far Jasper has stayed relatively out of this, he's kept his opinions to himself and hasn't intervened. Out of everyone – aside from Carlisle that is – I know that I can trust Jasper to be completely honest with me. Rosalie has this deep seated hatred for Bella, more so for Bella's humanity than anything I feel, but she would always advise me against Bella. Alice...well Alice is in a difficult position. She's one of Bella's best friends but she's also my sister, it's hard for her to be objective.

"Jasper I need you to be honest with me." He nods his head, clearly knowing that this is important to me. "What exactly does Bella feel for Jacob? Please I need to know."

He stops for a moment pausing as he searches for Bella's emotions.

"She's not sure. Bella isn't really sure how she feels for Jacob, she cares for him that much is certain but beyond that...she hasn't decided." Great, I was worried about that. "She does love you but she's having doubts."

"She thinks that she picked the wrong one." His silence tells me everything that I need to know.

"I can feel how much Bella loves you, her love for you hasn't once wavered throughout everything. She does truly love you but...she doesn't know how she feels about Jacob. Until she figures that out I don't think that she can commit to being with you." Everything that Jasper has said has confirmed what I already knew. I'd figured out that much on my own; honestly I was hoping that he could tell me I was crazy.

"She thinks that she's made the wrong decision by choosing to be with me." With that I stop walking and lean back against the nearest tree.

"Look Edward I feel for you and I'm sorry that you're going through this but...my priorites lie with Alice. If Bella doesn't become one of us then the Volturi won't be happy about it, and mark my words they **will** find out about it. If they were to come after us..." Jasper doesn't have to finish because I already know what he's going to say.

"Jasper if the Volturi were to come after us I would want you to protect Alice before anything else." He sighs in what I'm assuming is relief. "I wouldn't have your loyalties any other way."

We descend into silence for a moment, both of us thinking about the severity of our new situation. I can't let the Volturi come after my family, but to stop that from happening I would have to make Bella a vampire. Could I really force that upon her? If I did that against Bella's will then the pack would no doubt come after me, which would mean that we'd have to leave here, leave our home. If I change Bella against her will we're screwed, if Bella doesn't become one of us we're screwed.

For the first time I find myself becoming increasingly angry at Bella. How could she do this to me? To us? If she truly loves me then she needs to be with me and to stop all of this madness.

"Edward." Jasper places his hand on my arm, sensing my anger. "You need to deal with this, no matter what this has to end one way or another."

"I know." As we walk back towards the house I find myself more confused than ever, but far more determined than before.

**Paul's POV:**

I can hear Jake's sigh as we near the house. He was reluctant to come here today; he's still somewhat convinced that everyone will be freaked out by the whole thing. I've tried to tell him that everything will be fine but I get the feeling that there's something else bothering him. He just won't tell me what it is. I've tried to talk to him about it but he's refusing to talk about everything since our discussion yesterday.

"Hey guys." We're greeted by a cheerful Seth who's practically bouncing off of the walls.

"What's up?" Jake asks as we enter the room.

"Seth's ready to go back out." Sam announces.

"Lucky." I hear Jake mutter from my side.

"You'll be back out of there soon enough." Sam sighs; it doesn't take a genius to work out that both Sam and Jake are getting a little restless. Before much else can be said the familiar – unfortunately familiar – scent of leeches arises to our noses. "Alright, I know everyone's getting a little annoyed with everything but we need to just make it through a couple more days."

As I head off with Carlisle my focus remains on Jake. Sam promised that he'd talk to Jake about the imprint situation and everything else. I'm hoping that Sam can get through to Jacob and find out exactly what the hell's going on inside his head. I can feel that something is going on with him, something else other than Quil knowing. I just wish he'd talk to me. As I move to phase I force all thoughts of Jacob out of my head, right now I need to focus on the task at hand. Worrying about Jacob will just have to wait.

It doesn't take long for my mind to drift to Jake, as much as I try to keep it out of my mind my worry comes back full force. Damn!

"_Wait what's wrong with Jake?" _Embry queries through the bond.

"_Nothing."_ I bite back, Jakes going to kill me.

"_Clearly there's something wrong otherwise you wouldn't be worried about it." _Leah's logic only serves to annoy me.

"_Just forget about it."_ It annoys me that my thoughts come out as plea rather than an order. _"Leave it alone."_

"_But if something's wrong with Jake..." _Embry tries to intervene but thankfully Jared gets there first.

"_Guys seriously we should be focusing on patrolling right now. We can worry about Jake later." _Never been more thankful for Jared in my life.

"_Yeah but Jake..." _Oh my God Embry just leave it alone!

"_Embry just leave it for now, besides if there really was something wrong then Paul would know about it. They are imprinted after all...oops." _Quil I am going to kill you! _"God I am so sorry."_

"_Wait what?"_

"_Imprint? What?"_

"_Seriously? I mean I had my suspicions but..."_

"_Enough! We have a job to do, you can ask questions later." _Why the hell did I just say that? Wait what the hell was that?

Stopping dead as a frighteningly familiar scent reaches me, only this time it's not vampires. The indentifiable scent is none other than that of the wolves.

"_Guys, we've got trouble coming our way."_

I don't listen for the replies, not that I could. No, my attention is more focused on the six wolves currently circling around us. My eyes meet Carlisle for a second before my attention is drawn back to the wolves.

Less than a second later something inside of me screams out, something curls inside the pit of my stomach.

Jake...

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaand I believe that's enough for now. Paul and Carlisle are in danger and just what is wrong with Jake...bye <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, had a bit of a family crisis lately but things seem to be settling down now so I'm back! I won't keep you any further.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, believe me if I did then things would be really different!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen:<strong>

**By McVities22**

**Jake's POV:**

My heart skips a beat momentarily as I watch Paul disappear off into the forest with the others. Ever since we started going out – I still can't believe I have a boyfriend – I hate having to let him go. I know that he needs to go, someone has to protect the town, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. This whole imprint thing is so confusing. I mean one day he's someone I can't stand (very close to hatred) and the next he's the love of my life. Wait love of my life!? Where did that come from? Geez this is weird. I can feel Sam's eyes on me; I have a sneaking suspicion that he and Paul have been having words.

"Jake. We need to talk." And here we go; I wondered when this would happen.

"Paul's been talking to you." I don't need to be looking at him to know that he's nodding his head. "Look it's really nothing..."

"Don't give me that. There's clearly something going on with you. Paul's worried about you and to be honest so am I." Sighing heavily I turn to face my alpha.

"Worried?" He takes a seat at the table and indicates for me to do the same.

"Yes. Paul tells me you've been a little distant lately, that you've been worrying about...things." Okay, this is so not working.

"Sam, you clearly know about the imprint so why don't you just say what you mean." He smirks at me slightly before continuing.

"Look this imprint isn't wrong or shocking, it's just...it's just the way that things are supposed to be for you two."

"I know that." He keeps giving me this look, this frustrated yet amused look.

"So what's the problem? Hmm?" If he and Paul have been talking then clearly he knows what I told him last night.

"I'm just...worried." He gives me a look, one that clearly says 'well duh!' "This is going to be a shock, okay a big shock. After everything that happened with Quil and Claire..."

"Wait. That was different, Quil imprinted on a baby. I'll admit that things were a little difficult for a while but we're okay now. And this is different. Paul imprinted on you that means that you guys are meant to be, you're soul mates." _He just doesn't get it._

"I know Sam! Okay I know. The thing is...I'm worried about how people are going to react."

"And by people you mean the others." I manage a nod as a sickening feeling descends into my gut. "Jacob. The others will be fine about all of this I promise you, and if they aren't then I'll have words with them. Jake..."

"Oh for gods sake it's not that. I mean...it is but...it's not." He gives me a look, clearly wanting me to continue. To be honest it's been running round my head for a while now, well since I found out about Paul imprinting on me. "It's just, well...I haven't imprinted on Paul, and I don't get why."

"I hadn't even thought about that." He gazes out of the window momentarily, clearly struggling for the right words to say.

"The thought of being with someone else, it just, it doesn't...I can't even think about it. Not at all. If Pauls supposed to be my soul mate then why didn't I imprint too?"

"Jake I honestly don't know. I wish I could give you some answers but-"

Whatever he's saying now doesn't matter something tightens in my chest, something's wrong, something's very wrong. I can hear my heart beating in my ears, blood pumping round my head, everything seems so distant so...wrong...something seems to snap inside of me.

"Jake woah, woah, woah!" He pulls me back, only now do my senses return to me. What the hell? Looking round I find I'm now standing outside of the house, when did that happen? "What's wrong?"

"I don't...I don't know..." I force myself to take a deep breath and focus my thoughts. "Something's wrong...something...with Paul."

"Alright, is he hurt?" Sam already moving towards the forest, without thinking I'm right next to him.

"Not sure...but something is definitely wrong...I think he's in danger." Sam stops dead, placing a hand on my shoulder indicating for me to do the same. Against my instincts I listen to him as a strange scent hits me. Spinning round I find myself face to face with two very familiar figures.

Wolves.

**Jasper's POV:**

It takes less than a second for her emotions to hit me. Leah stops dead in her tracks, her entire body tensed, her fur standing on end and every one of her emotions going haywire. The sheer force of her emotions send me stumbling back a couple of feet before I get my bearings.

Reaching out I search out Carlisle his emotions always remain consistent, they very rarely move at all. He's the most down to earth out of us all so fear strikes my body when I find him. His emotions spike violently for less than a second but a second is all I need. Leah moves a mere moment before my body reacts.

Any other time I would marvel at the speed she moves but right now I have a family in danger. I don't know why but I can feel it. As we enter the scene the reality is far worse than I could have imagined. Carlisle and Paul are out numbered six to two. I don't think before I surge into battle, directing my attack at the large wolf pinning my surrogate father to the floor. I barely have time to react before I find myself with two wolves on my back however as quickly as the attack comes it disappears. I briefly meet Emmetts eyes before launching myself at the nearest wolf. It takes all of the strength I have, and some I didn't know I had, to keep the wolf at bay. It's claws break my skin several times and each time I barely escape. Whoever these wolves are they are obviously well trained. The sound around me seems to echo in my ears, growls, snarls, yelps of pain and the odd curse floating through from Emmett everything seems to be happening so fast.

I hear a menacing growl behind me as I finally shrug the wolf off, my eyes meet with a pair of the blackest eyes I have ever seen. The grunt that leaves my lips is barely a sliver of what I feel as it's teeth sink into my shoulder. The teeth sink lower before its jaws are ripped from my body. Just who took the wolf from my shoulder I don't know but I barely have time to find out before another is one top of me. My shoulder screams in pain as I attempt to force the new wolf off of me, sensing no other option I quickly sink my teeth into the leg next to my face. Within an instant the pressure on my chest disappears and I spy the wolf scampering off into the forest.

**Jake's POV: **

It takes merely a moment before the fighting breaks out, all the while something inside of me is still screaming out. A set of teeth barely scrape my back before my back legs kick out, connecting hard with something distinctly solid. I find myself face to face with the smaller out of the two wolves, the larger one attempting to take on Sam. On a good day Sam could take on just about anyone but he's still recovering which makes this that much harder.

I let out the deepest growl I can manage, which seems to shake the smaller wolf for just a moment but a moment is all that I need. The force of the strike causes pain to strike through my ribs but I force that away. The wolf is hardly small but it's smaller than me which gives me a distinct weight advantage. It doesn't take long but I find myself growing increasingly tired. My injures are almost healed up now but the fighting is sapping my strength right up. From the corner of my eye I spot Sam barely dodging a rather vicious looking attack, he's struggling...we both are.

Throughout everything my body is screaming out at me, Pauls in trouble, he's in big trouble and every instinct in my body is desperate to run after him, to protect him.

_Paul..._

**Sam's POV:**

The wolf backs off for a moment, during which I take the time to catch my breath. My injuries are holding me back and I don't know how much longer I can last. I take a moment to check in on Jake, he's breathing hard but he's smart. He's using his weight to his advantage, for now he's in control but with his own injuries I don't know how long that will last. With the leeches out there with them I know they can deal with this, they're a team and they will always keep each other safe. It's not them I'm worried about...right now I'm worried about us. I can't call for help, I can't run the risk of weakening them...

I just about escape an attack, a set of teeth fly past my right ear but a paw connects with my shoulder. As I enter into yet another battle of power I force my mind to shut off from the others, I can't risk harming them. I won't!

**Paul's POV: **

_Paul..._

The words shake through my body and leave terror in it's wake. I've felt Jake in battle, I know he's fighting but this time the imprint forces something other than worry through me. Fear. Jakes in trouble.

_Paul go, we've got this._ Jared's barely thought the words before I'm racing off through the forest, fighting with every instinct to get to Jake and Sam before its too late. On any day they could take anyone the meet but they're both injured which means that they can't fight like they usually would.

_Hang on guys..._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's your lot. Not a good chapter, I'm not good at writing fight scenes so I hope that this is okay. So long as I don't break my laptop again (honestly how I do it I'll never know) an update should be with you within a week – although I've said this many times I know!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello guys, sorry I've been away for a while but a rather depressing anniversary hits around this time of year. It's a sad day for everyone but thankfully it's passed now and I can focus on getting this story back on track. This isn't a very long chapter. I originally wrote a rather long chapter for this but it was too much to put into one chapter so I had to split it. Once I get the rest back from my beta reader I'll upload it, hopefully it won't be any longer than a couple of days.**

**I've also given the story a new summary, hopefully it's better than the old one but let's be honest it couldn't be worse.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did then Jake would marry Paul and Bella would never have been born alas...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fourteen:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Jake's POV:**

I can feel Paul touching me through the imprint, whether subconsciously or not I can feel myself responding to it. I seem to draw strength from somewhere and fly back at the wolf. A sense of satisfaction runs over me as my teeth sink into flesh, the copper taste in my mouth churning my stomach slightly but I force the feeling away. My attacker falls back in a heap, squirming on the floor in a series of whimpers.

Turning my head my eyes catch Sam. His wolf is far larger than my own, in fact it's not that much smaller than Sam is. Despite his injuries he's holding his own better than I would have expected. With my attacker neutralised for the moment I head straight over towards my alpha, jumping to his aide. Between the two of us we just about manage to keep the wolf at bay. On any day we would have this down no problem and it occurs to me, somewhere in the back of my mind, that maybe this is what they planned. I shove the thought to one side and focus on the situation in front of me.

I realise a moment too late that Sam is struggling far more than I first thought, unfortunately the other wolf seems to realise this as well. A sharp strike to Sam's side, right where his previous bite was, sends him reeling away. He launches at my alpha and my instincts take over.

My head spins from the head butt I give him but it has the desired effect. The mystery wolf is shoved backwards several feet and I find myself placed directly between the two of them. To my surprise the wolf doesn't attack straight away instead it prefers to circle the pair of us for a moment. Thankfully the smaller wolf has yet to get to its feet which leaves me only one to deal with.

_Sam, you okay?_

His response is hesitant but surprisingly strong.

_I will be...be careful Jake..._

He attempts to get to his feet but winces, groans and falls to the floor once again. I know he'll be okay but only if he stops now, he can't keep this up much longer...neither of us can. Just as the mystery wolf looks set to restart the attack my heart fills with relief as I spot my imprint burst through the trees. Pauls on the wolf in a second his claws quickly drawing blood, I don't hesitate before leaping into action.

It doesn't take long for the wolf to realise that he's not getting past Paul – the imprint forcing him forward – and after one last swipe it takes off through the forest. Paul won't give up that easily and before I can breathe he takes off after it. At first I make to go after him but I can feel the pain soaring through my ribs and I'm forced to come to a halt.

_You okay? _

Sam's words remind me that he's still lay on the ground, he makes to stand but thinks better of it.

_Yeah..._

I take a few breaths before heading over towards him. _How's the pain?_

_It'll get better, just give me a minute. Paul will be fine. _I want to respond, to say that I know but we've seen how dangerous these wolves are. I shake the worry from my mind and focus on Sam. _Just winded me a little._

Before I have time to respond a shout goes through my mind.

_JAKE LOOK OUT! _

I spin round just in time to dodge the wolf launching itself towards me, on instinct I respond with a tackle of my own. A resounding crack hits my ears as we fall to the floor.

**Jared's POV:**

_Paul go, we've got this.._.

The words are barely thought before Paul's tearing through the forest after Jake. I make the mistake of watching him go and in that moment receive a paw to the face. I can feel the blood beginning to trickle down my cheek as Leah pounces on top of the wolf in question, Seth following her move just a second later. Seeing that they have the wolf covered I instead turn my attention to another wolf attempting to pin Carlisle down.

He seems to realise what I'm going to do before I do it and holds the wolf in position. Launching myself forward I bare my teeth and sink them hard into the biggest chunk of flesh I can find. My plan works perfectly and blood splatters onto the forest floor. The wolf jolts away from the fighting and scampers off into the forest, blood trailing behind him. Carlisle's on his feet in an instant and straight back into the heart of the fight.

The tide seems to be turning in our favour and we know it. The other wolves seem to quickly realise this and after a moment they dart off into the forest. Embry and Quil make to follow for a moment but quickly return back to the group. We're all silent for a few minutes during which I realise that they are waiting for someone to decide what to do. Realising that with Sam and Paul gone I'm now in charge I think for a moment before deciding what to do. Looking around everyone seems to be in pretty good shape. Leah has a couple of scratches to her front leg, nothing that won't heal in a day, whilst Quil is sporting some blood down his right side. One of the vampires has a few marks on his shoulder but the other two seem just fine. All in all we came out of this one on top.

_Sam, you okay?_

_I will be...be careful Jake..._

My mind jolts slightly at the words but within a heartbeat we move as a group. For a moment I'd forgotten all about Sam and Jake. I'd gathered they had their own fight to deal with, there's no way Paul would have taken off otherwise, but clearly it's worse than I first thought. We race through the forest at lightning speed towards our alpha, praying that we make it in time. The imprint means Paul would never allow Jake to be hurt but we don't know how many there are. For all we know there could be an entire mob down there.

Thankfully there's only one wolf down with Sam and Jake, unfortunately Jake's got his back turned to it.

_JAKE LOOK OUT! _

Seth screams before I can react. Just in the nick of time too as Jake skilfully dodges the attack and launches one of his own.

**Carlisle POV: **

The wolf pinning me down – or trying to – is stronger than I'd thought possible. It's no secret that wolves are faster than vampires, not that you'd meet a vampire that would admit to it, but these wolves are stronger than anything I've faced before. Out of the corner of my eye I spot a wolf darting my way in a moment I know exactly what to do and grip the wolf as tight as I can. A high pitched squeal tears through my ears and blood spurts down onto me. The injured wolf limps off into the forest, trailing blood where it goes, I feel for it for just a moment before I leap towards my sons.

Merely a moment later our enemy sprint off away from us, two of the wolves race after them but return just a moment later. The wolves gather together, no doubt discussing something with their telepathy.

"You okay?" Emmett questions as he walks to my side. I give him a nod before checking him over, thankfully he seems to have escaped serious injury. Jasper appears at my side as silent as ever and it's obvious in a second he's injured.

"Be fine." He mumbles as I pull his top to one side. Even after all these years he still feels odd when someone other than Alice shows him concern. It breaks my heart to see him so shy about these things but I've learnt to accept it as being just the way that he is. As much as I would love to change it I don't feel that there is anything I could do.

"It's not too bad, nothing that can't be fixed." I say this more to myself than to Jasper. He gives me an I-told-you-so expression before our attention is thrown back to the wolves. In less than a second they're on the move and with the speed they're moving at it's obvious that something is wrong.

As we come to a stop it becomes obvious what the problem is. Jacob and Sam are both in the clearing; Sam is lying on the floor in obvious pain whilst Jacob is hovering next to him. Jacob's attention is so focused on his friend that he fails to see the wolf behind him regaining its footing. He dodges the attack with seeming ease before seizing hold of the wolf. A distinct crack reaches all of our ears and the wolves move forward to their brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's everything for now. I'm not too happy with this chapter since I'm no good with fight scenes but this is the best that I can do with it. I hope I'm forgiven for my absence, if not then keep your eyes peeled since I've already got the next chapter written. As soon as I get it back from my beta reader it'll be up here (hopefully just a few days) until then bye xx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all hope you enjoy this chapter. I know I said I'd be back sooner but broken bones SUCK! You may remember that I previously had a fight with a flight of stairs and lost, well apparently the score is now 2-0 to the stairs. Yes that's right, I fell down ANOTHER flight of stairs - quite how I manage it I'll never know but a fractured wrist and broken collar bone later...stairs suck!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Fifteen:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Paul's POV:**

_You're not getting away from me..._

I sink my teeth into his shoulder and dig my claws into side. All I can think about is Jake...protecting him is all that matters to me. That thought is enough to drive me forward. I know I've got him on the ropes, I can feel his exhaustion creeping up on him, I can take him.

_JAKE LOOK OUT! _

My body stills at the words that run through my brain. Instantly I reach out for Jake, my heart beating a mile and minute and my breath coming in short, sharp bursts. It takes a moment but Jakes presence seeps through the imprint. A sigh of relief escapes me as I realise that he's okay. Unfortunately my panic over my imprint was enough to distract me, even if only for a second, a second is all it takes. My body reacts just a moment too late as a pair of teeth sink into my leg. The pain is enough for my control over him to slip and within an instant he's gone. I force myself to speed up once again, I have to catch him; I can't allow him to escape. I'm finally beginning to catch up with him once more when a familiar noise catches my ears.

_What the hell?_

It takes a moment before I realise just what the noise is that I'm hearing. It's a car...a road! Without hesitation I immediately put on the brakes and slide to a halt over the now wet ground. Finally I come to a halt mere centimetres from the side of a busy road filled with traffic, my adversary on the other hand does not. Instead of stopping he rushes straight out into traffic. Two cars swerve to avoid him; one collides hard with a tree whilst the other smashes into the side of a third car. The wolf disappears into the distance but he's the last thing on my mind right now. My heart beats wildly in my chest as I survey the accident.

Glass litters the road as people dart out of their cars to help the injured. One woman has blood pouring from a cut to the head whilst another is clutching an arm that is twisted the wrong way. I shuffle back from the road side into the safety of the trees as I watch the scene unfold. Shock, fear and confusion seem to rain down on everyone as they discuss what happened. After a time of watching I breathe a sigh of relief as I figure out that there doesn't appear to be any life threatening injuries.

I turn away from the road and carefully wander back the way that I came. Only now that I've stopped does my body begin to sag, how far did I run? Reaching out for my pack I find myself unable to connect with their minds, panic sets in for a moment before I sense Jake through the imprint. He doesn't seem to be panicked or upset, meaning he's not hurt, but he is worried. It doesn't take a genius to work out that he's worried about me which forces me to speed up.

Despite my concern for Jake my mind is overwhelmed with the images from that accident. Whoever that guy was he didn't hesitate to cross the road and reveal himself to the public. One of our most important rules is to never allow yourself to be seen and that's not just for our pack. That rule goes for all shape shifters – by now we've all worked out that we're not the only shape shifters out there – so why didn't he stop? Part of me, the logical part, thinks that perhaps he was just trying to escape after all I was chasing him. But there's this other part of me that's screaming out that something doesn't feel right about that. He could have gone anywhere yet he crossed the road. Maybe he knew I wouldn't follow, maybe he didn't know that the road was there, maybe he just didn't care...for some reason that last one seems to jump out to me. He didn't care about the possibility of revealing himself to people, he didn't care at all. That scares me...that scares the hell out of me. Whoever these guys are they only care about taking us down.

As I slowly make my way back to the others, exhaustion from my run setting in, my mind replays the accident in my head. He could have seriously hurt someone, hell he could have killed someone! If they don't care about anything but themselves and whatever agenda they've got then we have a serious problem.

**Sam's POV:**

_JAKE LOOK OUT! _

Before I can even think Jake dodges the incoming attack and launches one of his own. His reaction is purely instinctive and thankfully it works. A sickening crack fills my ears and I can't quite tell which one of them it came from. Jared and the others rush from the trees straight towards us. Jake pushes himself to his feet wincing heavily as he does so but he looks to be intact. The other wolf however is anything but. It writhes on the floor momentarily before phasing back to his human form.

The young boy twists on the floor in obvious agony, crying out loudly in pain. I don't feel an ounce of sympathy for him, whatever injury Jake gave him is his own fault. Carlisle rushes forward, the doctor in him coming out, and sets about examining the boy.

"It looks like his ankle might be broken." Whether he's talking to himself or to us I don't know.

"Serves him right." The dark haired vampire – Emmett – mutters almost at the same time as Leah, although the latter thinks a rather more venomous message.

_You should have finished him off; broken ankle's too good for him. It'd be the kindest thing to do. _

Sensing her anger I send her a sharp glare, which she appears to heed, before turning my attention back to Carlisle.

"He'll need to go to the hospital." A rough growl escapes my throat at this; does he seriously think we're letting him go?

"Taking him to a public place? You don't think that might be dangerous?" Jasper questions, his eyes never leaving the boy.

"He's not going anywhere with his ankle like this. Plus I can sedate him at the hospital, at least until it's decided what to do about him."

_Sam, what do we do? _

I look up at Quil momentarily before sinking back into my brain.

_We can't let him go, not until we've stopped these people._ Thankfully everyone agrees with that, he's too dangerous to let go. _But Carlisle's right. Even with his healing it'll be a few weeks before that ankle heals up, until then he won't be a threat. _

_But what do we do with him? _

_I don't know. _I stop for a moment, thinking over our choices. _We can't risk keeping him here with us. _

_Too right. If they were to come back that'd put you and Emily in danger. _I can't help bristling at Embry's words, he's right.

_We can't let him go and we can't keep him here. Alright then we go with Carlisle's idea. We keep him at the hospital and keep him sedated for a couple days until we figure something out. Jared, Leah head to the hospital and keep an eye on this guy. You get any warning that the rest of them could come be coming back then get the hell out of there. Don't take any risks I don't want either of you getting hurt. _

The pair of them take off quickly as I turn back to Carlisle and give him a sharp nod. Thankfully he understands my intentions as he quickly lifts the boy off of the ground and within an instant the four of them are gone.

_We need to find out just who these people are. We need to figure this out quickly before someone gets killed. Jake why don't you go back and get your father, we need the elders here to figure this out. _As Jake turns to leave something else pops into my mind. _And find Paul whilst you're at it, we don't need him going off radar right now. _

**Somewhere across the forest...**

_Oh my god...the pain..._

_I can feel the venom coursing through my veins..._

_My organs are shutting down..._

_I'm going into shock..._

_God damn leech..._

_Help me..._

**Carlisle's POV:**

"Esme darling we're all okay. I promise." I can practically feel the relief radiating off of her. She sighs down the phone before speaking.

"_We were all so worried, poor Alice..." _She doesn't need to finish that sentence. Having the gift of premonitions can also be a curse. She wouldn't have been able to see any of our futures whilst we were with the wolves, I can't even being to imagine how hard that must have been for her.

"Listen, I better go but we'll be back soon. I love you." She responds in kind before hanging up. As I place the phone down I can't help but lean back in the chair, closing my eyes for a moment.

"Dad?" Emmett questions after a beat. "You think we're safe?"

"Those wolves weren't after us. They weren't interested in us at all. We were just another obstacle in their way, it was the pack they were after. I could feel it." Jasper answers for me and I can't help but think that he may be right.

It had been a full week since the night of the first attack to the attack today. They've had plenty of time to come after us but they haven't. They've been waiting for their chance to attack the pack again.

"What about that kid? What are they going to do with him? You think they'll kill him?" Even Jasper looks up at this.

"I don't think they will, they're not those kind of people. They wouldn't hurt him without needing too. They wouldn't have let us take him here if they were planning on killing him." Jasper seems unconvinced but he says nothing. That's always a trait I've admired about my southern son, he isn't afraid to be completely honest but he knows when not to be. Honesty isn't always the best policy. "You two should get home, the wolf isn't going anywhere."

"Maybe we should stay what if the others come for him?" As much as I echo Emmett's worry my mind can't help drifting to the rest of my family.

"The girls will be worried about you, go home." Neither of them argue this time. Jasper shoots me a concerned look as he leaves but I know deep down he wants to go to Alice. She's his world.

As they leave the room a familiar scent hits me. Quickly connecting the dots I realise that two of the pack have come to the hospital. It shouldn't surprise me, Sam is anything but stupid. They don't come into the hospital instead choosing to hang outside instead but it's enough to breach the seriousness of the situation.

Although I know Jaspers right, these wolves aren't after us, I can't help but worry for my family. Shape shifters are our natural enemies, having them around us...

I trust the pack; they would stick by the treaty no matter what. It's almost comforting to know that. But I don't know these wolves...If they were to take control over the Quileute's territory then heaven only knows what would happen to us. I almost feel selfish for worrying over my own when the pack are going through so much hell, but my family are my world.

I won't let them be hurt.

**Jacob's POV:**

"I promise I'm fine dad." Dad finally let's go of my hand and pushes me back. I can tells he's examining me, checking for injuries I haven't told him about. Eventually he settles himself that I'm alright and moves on.

"Paul?" I can tell that even in the short time that Paul and I have been together Dad has become attached to him. That's the thing about dad; he's so welcoming and loving. When he realised about the imprint he didn't hesitate for a second to tell me that it was okay. I couldn't have asked for a better dad.

"He took off after one of the wolves, he's okay but..." I trail off knowing that I don't need to finish the thought.

"He'll return when he's ready." He says as we make our way out of the house.

"Sam wants me to find him but I don't think it's a good idea to move too much." I wince as my ribs protest my movement; dad shoots me a worried look and waits for me to recover before speaking.

"Paul will return when he's ready. The imprint won't allow him to stay away for long." Despite knowing he's right I can't help but worry. He's calmed down somewhat over the last few months but he's still a complete hot head. He wouldn't hesitate to dive head first into a fight if he thought he was protecting me. It's only after I get dad into the car that a wonderfully familiar scent hits me.

"Hey." Pauls instantly wraps me up in his arms and for a moment I simply stand there. After a moment he pushes me away, examining me much like dad had done just minutes before.

"I'm alright. I'm sore and I hurt all over but I'm okay." He nods slightly, hugging me once again. I wrap my arms around him tightly and plant a light kiss on his cheek. That seems to drain the tension out of his body and he relaxes slightly. "Come on we should get going."

"Going where?" Paul questions as I lead him to the car.

"Sam's calling a meeting; we need to deal with this." He nods his head as we get into the car. Although my worry for Paul's safety has disappeared it's been replaced with something else. Something I just can't put my finger on. Somewhere deep inside I can feel something stirring. It's almost like I can feel them out there, watching, waiting...

Something inside tells me that this whole thing is going to get worse before it gets better.

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! So everyone survived the battle, woohoo! Is Jake right? Is everything going to get worse? Poor Paul, the imprint is really giving him the run around. <strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello! With no further ado, chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Seth's POV:**

Nobody speaks as we sit around the room. I can see we're all trying to figure out what the hell happened today. It was only a couple of hours ago that we fought off the group of wolves.

_Man is that all it's been? A couple of hours…feels like it was a life time ago. _

Leah and Jared have just returned. Carlisle apparently having reassured them that the strange wolf was under sedation. Billy had pointed out that if the wolves were going to come back for him then they would have done so already, besides they were a part of the pack so they needed to be here. Mom had engulfed Leah in the same bear like hug she had me as soon as she had walked through the door. Now that mom had finally reassured herself that her 'babies' – yes those were her actual words – were both fine she had taken a seat. During the silence my eyes drift over the pack.

Jared was at Sam's side along with Paul, the three of them discussing something intently. Jacob was by his fathers side, so far Billy has refused to let go of Jacob's hand, whilst Jacob's eyes were trained on Paul. It was only now that the imprint came back into my mind. Looking at the two of them it wasn't hard to see. How I hadn't realized before was beyond me! Quil was with his grandfather – Old Quil had yet to say a word on the entire thing but it was obvious that he was thinking hard. Mom had placed herself between myself and Leah whilst Embry was perched on Billy's other side.

"Alright." Sam says as he ushers for Jared and Paul to sit down. "It's obvious that these wolves are far more dangerous than we first thought. This is the second time that they've attacked us and once again we were lucky to survive."

"It's like they know our every movement. They knew that you and Jake were here rather than with us which means they've hung around the area." Jared reasoned, most of the room nodding at his words. "But if they've been here then why haven't we sensed them?"

"Maybe they've been too far out for us to sense them?" As everyone begins arguing and throwing ideas into the mix something flashes into my brain.

_Flashback to the first attack:_

_Sometimes it's best to let people deal with things in their own way, everyone handles things differently. _Although I know Sam's right it doesn't stop the worry over my sister._ Right now I think that she needs to step back from everything. I know you're worried, honestly I am too but..._

Suddenly the forest seems to go quiet and something hits me. It's faint but…

_Seth keep close…_

All of a sudden two wolves come rushing through the trees.

_End Flashback:_

_Those wolves were basically right in front of us before either one of us sensed anything. At first I'd thought it was just me but…Sam didn't sense them either…oh my god!_

My mind flashed back to the present in a rush so quick it actually makes my head spin.

"We can't sense them." My voice comes out in a brief whisper but all heads snap to me as I speak.

"What?" I'm not sure who it is that speaks, right now I'm too panicked.

"We can't sense them." Seeing the confusion going around the room I find myself turning to Sam. "When those two wolves attacked us I didn't sense them until they were basically right on top of us. I figured it was just me but…you didn't sense them either right?"

"No…I didn't." His eyes go wide as realisation sets in. "I didn't sense them today either. Did any of you?"

"No, in fact I didn't even know they were there until you stopped me." Jake says.

"There were six of them." Paul almost looks like he's in shock right now. "There were six of them and I didn't sense a thing until we were surrounded. Carlisle didn't look like he sensed them either."

"If they can truly avoid being sensed by you then they could have been watching you all for months." At Billy's words we all stop. That's the thing about Billy, everyone has so much respect for him that they just stop and listen no matter what. "If they've been watching you then this whole thing has been planned. Everything they do is calculated and well thought out."

The room goes silent as we take in the information. They've been watching us, they've been watching us for months now. How could this happen? How could they avoid us so easily? It's Jake who speaks next, his words send chills down my spine.

"Then there's more to it than just wanting to kill us."

**Sam's POV:**

"Then there's more to it than just wanting to kill us." My eyes snap to Jake as he speaks.

"Jacob what do you mean?" Billy eyes his son as Paul sits forward, subconsciously taking his imprints hand. Any other time I might smile at the chance in my Beta in such a short space of time.

"Well think about it. We can't sense them. When we were fighting them before something cropped into my head. I just got the feeling that they'd been planning it."

"Wait what? Planning what exactly?" Jared shifts uncomfortably as the enormity of what's really going on hits us.

"Think about it. There were eight wolves that attacked us today, but the first time round there were only five. Two attacked Paul, two went after Seth and Sam and one after Leah and Jared. If there were so many of them then why not go after us all right away?" Dammit he's got a point. "If they've been watching us then they would have known about Embry and Quil too but they didn't even go after them."

"That first attack wasn't about killing us, it was about injuring us. Then the second attack was about killing us, divide and conquer." As I finish off Jakes train of thought a chill seems to settle over the room.

It all seems so obvious now, why didn't we see this before? They're smarter than we thought. This whole thing has been planned from the beginning.

"You're strong. As a pack you are strongest when you are together, by injuring Sam and with Jake already hurt they had a chance. Separating the alpha from his pack weakens you all." As Billy speaks I can't help blaming myself.

I'm the alpha, I'm in charge. It's my job to keep them safe, it's my job to keep this town safe. How did I not see this?

"There is more." All eyes travel to Old Quil as he stands.

"Grandpa?" Quil eyes his grandfather with curiosity. It's the first time he's spoken since the meeting started.

"When they first attacked they went after Paul yet left Jacob entirely alone. Watching you they would have known that he'd been injured, it would have been the best way to go." Paul's growl basically summed up his thoughts on the process. I'm fairly certain that the only reason that he hasn't phased – which after everything he's been through today I wouldn't blame him – is because of the grip Jake has on his hand. "But they didn't, instead they went after the perfectly capable fighter. Now as you pointed out Jacob they only sent one of their number after Jared and Leah, their wolf was a distraction. A distraction from their true intentions. Today they sent six of their number after Paul, they could have spread out and gone after you individually but no. No they didn't want Paul to survive. Knowing Sam and Jacob were injured they went after the two of you as well. In both attacks they went after the Alpha and the Beta."

All eyes dart between myself and Paul for several minutes. I can feel Emily's grip on my hand tighten as we speak, out of the corner of my eye I spot Jacob move closer to his imprint. I'm their target, this is about territory. They want to take over. Not just taking over the pack but the town. Whoever these wolves are there soul focus is taking over the whole area. If they were to do that then who knows what would happen, who knows what horror they would unleash. They could tear this place apart if they wanted to.

There is no way that can happen! No way at all! This is **my** town, **my **territory and **my **pack and there is no way I will **ever** allow them to be destroyed.

"We have to stop them."

**Jacob's POV:**

"We have to stop them." The determination in Sam's voice, the fierce look in his eyes…there's no single doubt in my mind that right now this isn't Sam. Right now this isn't Sam Uley, friend, fiancé and son…no right now, standing right in front of me is my Alpha. At this moment I don't think anyone could take him down.

"From here on out nobody goes anywhere alone, I'm not just talking about being at home I'm talking about everywhere. We move in pairs wherever we go." A collective nod goes around the room. This is the thing about Sam, he doesn't need to use his Alpha voice on us, we respect and know him well enough to understand when to listen. "Jared you'll continue to stay here. As the packs third you could become a target at some stage. Seth, Leah you two are fine together. Paul I want you and Jake together, your imprint may well be the one thing that keeps the two of you safe. Embry and Quil I want the two of you together as well."

"I don't mean to throw a spanner into things but what about my mom? I only stayed at with Seth and Leah for a few days and she was about ready to kill someone. Since she doesn't know about the pack, what do we do?" I hadn't thought of that. Since Embry's mother wasn't a member of the tribe it was forbidden for her to know about us. All she saw was a young boy changing in front of her eyes. She'd tried to ground him but he just snuck out anyway, he had a job to do. By now she'd given up trying to ground him.

"It may be time we tell your mother the truth." It was my dad who spoke but Old Quil was echoing his sentiments.

"Is that safe? I mean it's forbidden for a reason." I had to give it to Embry. It would be easy for him to jump at the chance to make his life easier, to repair the broken relationship with his mother. God only knows that most people would but right now his thoughts were with the pack, with his duty. It's a testament to how amazing he is.

"We'll have to talk it over but Billy might be right." To my surprise it's Sam who speaks. Out of everyone he's the most concerned about 'outsiders' finding out the truth about us. "But regardless of whether or not we inform her I need to know-" Sam doesn't get to the end of his sentence before Embry interrupts.

"My duty is to the pack and our territory. Nothing else matters right now." Once again my respect for him goes up.

"Right now we need to be focused and our thoughts need to be completely clear. We can't have any distractions." Instantly my thoughts fall to my earlier conversation with Sam.

_Flashback:_

"It's just, well…I haven't imprinted on Paul, and I don't get why."

"I hadn't even thought about that." He gazes out of the window momentarily, clearly struggling for the right words to say.

"The thought of being with someone else, it just, it doesn't…I can't even think about it. Not at all. If Pauls supposed to be my soul mate then why didn't I imprint too?"

_End Flashback:_

Sam had said that Paul was worried, he didn't need to of course, I could feel that already.

We can't have any distractions.

As much as the thought scares me I know that I need to talk to him. Whilst I'm worrying about this there's no way that I can keep my brain focused, and why I'm worried Paul will be too. If Paul's worried about me then he won't be completely focused on anything else. If he's not focused he'll end up getting hurt and I won't let that happen.

After another twenty minutes of discussions we all head out, leaving my dad, Old Quil, Sue and Sam to talk. They've got more to discuss and us being there won't help. As we all leave, well we head outside at least, Jared heaves a heavy sigh and collapses onto the ground.

"Seriously can't believe this is happening." For a while no one says anything, we're all standing around waiting for someone to speak.

"That was close." It's Seth who speaks. "You and Sam."

"Yeah. Sam could have taken them both easily if he hadn't have been hurt." It's true of course, something those wolves knew.

"Good job you were there." Quil flops down next to Jared as he speaks.

"Good job Seth warned me when he did." Seth blushed slightly as Embry clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm serious, you saved my ass back there." He merely shrugs at that, his blush extending slightly.

"You okay? Couldn't have been easy on you." Seth attempts to divert the conversation away from himself actually work.

"I'm fine. Nothing sleep won't solve." As I say this my eyes flicker over to everyone else. Leah's scratches have already started to heal and Paul's leg will be fine by morning. It's Quil who draws my attention, the way he's holding his side. "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Got a little nick back there but I'll be fine." He rolls his eyes at my concern and a small smile spreads across his face. "So, imprint?"

"Oh crap I forgot about that." Paul whispers. He looks to me for permission which I hesitantly give. Now or never I guess. "Ask away."

"When did it happen?" Quil's far more giddy than I would have expected but I can't help but smile. At least I know he's fine with it.

"After Jake got hurt when we were fighting the newborns." A quizzical look crosses a few faces as they hear the words.

"Hang on, how come you didn't imprint when you first phased?" It's a question we've both asked but no one can seem to answer it.

"No idea." I say, deciding to field this question. "No one seems to know why."

"So I suppose it's a good job you got hurt then." All eyes snap to Leah as she speaks. Good job? "Well think about it. If getting hurt caused Paul to imprint then it's a good job it happened."

As much as I want to deny it something tells me she's right. Having Paul by my side, having his hand in my own feels so right. It feels so incredible I can't imagine how I lived before it. What I felt for Bella…what I thought I felt for Bella…it doesn't even begin to compare to this. He's my world, having him here makes me feel complete.

As we continue to talk Leah promptly decides that the two of us are 'sickeningly cute'. Naturally Paul objects to us being called 'cute' and the two descend into an argument. Seth and Quil both jump in with a million questions, most of which have me blushing furiously, I swear they're worse than a couple of girls. Embry complains for a moment about the amount of time he'll now have to spend with Paul, which of course warrants the punch on the arm my boyfriend gives him. Jared laughs and begs me to let him take pictures to show Bella. Everyone seems to make their peace with it pretty quickly. I can see how much Paul's visibly relaxed and I have to admit it feels nice that everyone knows. I'm not sure what I would have done if they hadn't have been okay with this. These people are more than my friends, they're my family.

This whole thing will be okay…it has to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was longer than I was intending it to be. So is Old Quil right, are the mystery wolves are after the packs territory? And just what will they do to get it? Sam's in full on Alpha mode. Woohoo everyone knows about the imprint – don't worry there will be individual conversations about the imprint over the next few chapters for those who may be wondering. Had some inspiration so the next chapter is already underway (and possibly the one after that too if I can stay awake long enough) but for now bye bye!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Bit of fluff in this chapter (meaning Jake and Paul time yay!). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**By Mcvities22**

**Emmett's POV: **

We barely make it up the drive before an Alice shaped blur leaps into Jasper's arms, followed only seconds later by Rosalie.

"I'm okay darlin'." Jasper whispers at the same time that Rosalie slaps my shoulder.

"Where the hell have you been!?" After all these years I've worked out when she's truly angry and when she's upset. With Rosalie it's a fine line.

"Those wolves showed up. Things got a little rough." Her eyes go wide at my words and in an instant she's wrapping me up in a hug. I'm fairly certain that she breaks most of my ribs in the process but I can't complain. She's my wife, I'm her husband and right now she's worried.

After several minutes of being inspected, and many many more of Alice freaking out when she spotted the damage to Jasper's shoulder, we finally sit down.

"What happened?" At Alice's question we set about explaining. The entire night's event begin to settle on me as Jasper talks. Who are those wolves? What do they want?

The room goes silent as Jasper finishes explaining. I can see the worry flowing through the girls and to be honest I don't blame them. We've all got the same thought on our minds:

Are these wolves going to come after us?

Jasper argues that they're not after us, that their entire focus is on the Quileute pack, but is that true? Are they really so focused on them that they'll completely ignore us? I'm not stupid enough to believe that the Quileute pack are loyal to us. No, if they needed to they wouldn't hesitate to kill us all and the same goes for us. The only reason they left us alone was because we left them alone. It's an arrangement that works well for us all. But these wolves…these wolves won't be the same. It's in a wolfs instincts to rip us apart.

"Jaspers right. They're not after us." Edwards voice cuts through the conversation. "If they were going to kill us they would have done so by now. Whatever they want it's not us. But it could become our problem. If we continue to help the wolves it could become our fight."

Edwards words send a shiver up my spine. He's right of course. At the minute they're not after us but that doesn't mean they won't start. I know what Edward wants us to do, and I can see that Rosalie and Alice both agree. He wants us to cut our involvement and to be honest I agree, but there's one problem with that. Carlisle. In his mind we owe the pack, and to an extent I agree, for helping us with Victoria's army. They helped to save our lives that day. Carlisle's the kind of person who will go the distance for just about anyone.

**Jacob's POV:**

"Night dad." As dad heads off to bed I can feel the weariness setting in. As much as I'd love to sleep, right now there's something else I need to deal with.

"We should head off too. It's been one hell of a day." Paul says from his position behind me. As he wraps his arms around my waist I can't help but lean into his embrace.

"Not yet." I can practically feel the exhaustion and worry seeping from his every single bone. "We need to talk about something."

Turning round I lean back against the door before sighing heavily. I've been avoiding having this conversation, the last thing I want is to worry him even more but Sam was right. We can't have anything else in our minds right now, we have to be focused. I can't do that if I'm keeping this to myself and Paul can't focus if he's worrying about me.

"What's wrong?" He pulls me closer but I push him at arm's length. "Baby what's wrong?"

"It's the imprint, or you know…the lack of." Taking a deep breath I explain. "I didn't imprint on you."

The confusion and panic that crosses his face in that moment breaks my heart. That look…I don't ever want to see that again.

"You didn't…you haven't…" Shaking my head is about all I can do right now. I can see his mind spinning as he tries to understand what I've just told him. It honestly doesn't surprise me that he hasn't thought about it, let's face it there's been enough going on lately.

"I don't want anyone else. Even thinking about it I just…I can't…I don't want anyone else. Paul, please say something." Something in my heart pulls at his lack of response.

"You haven't imprinted on me." He finally meets my eye and my heart breaks all over again at the sight. "You're my soul mate but…I'm not yours."

"No Paul you are mine, you are I can feel it." I can also feel the tears creeping into my eyes but I blink them away, falling apart won't help now.

"Obviously not. How can that be possible? How can I possibly be your soul mate if you haven't imprinted?" His voice has risen now and it's obvious his anger is building.

"I don't know but-" I don't get to the end of my sentence before he cuts me off.

"Maybe you're not my soul mate after all, yeah maybe we should just walk away right now." What? Please tell me he's not serious? The silence around me is deafening, the only sound being Paul's heavy breathing.

_Walk away? No, I can't, I can't do that. _

"Walk away?" The tears fill my eyes and it takes everything I have not to let them fall. This can't be happening!? This **can't **be happening!?

"I-I…" He stutters with his words before going silent. What just happened here? Did we just break up? No, no that can't be true. My thoughts are interrupted by an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Jake?" Bella's voice breaks through my mind and brings me swinging back to reality.

"What…what are you doing here?" She stands there for a minute, her eyes flickering between myself and Paul, before finally she speaks.

"I'm sorry but we really need to talk." She walks forward as she speaks, coming to stand between me and Paul.

"No we don't. I told you before you've made your choice. Leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you." She always does this. Just as my life finally starts to get back on track, just as I start to move on she shows up. Why can't she just leave me alone?

"Jake this is important, it can't wait." _Get the message already Bella for crying out loud. _

"Oh for the love of…in case you hadn't noticed Paul and I were kind of in the middle of a conversation."

"Actually I was just leaving." As I watch Pauls retreating back something inside of me snaps. Anger I didn't know existed bubbles up inside of me until I think I might burst.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Her eyes go wide as I spin round to face her. "You were told to stay away, _**I **_told you to stay away but here you are!"

"I need to talk to you." She replies. Her hand moves out to touch my arm but I catch it mid air.

"You just don't get it! Bella you're running with vampires, you're running with the people I exist to kill. You're running with my mortal enemies. There's no middle ground here, there's no way you and I can have any kind of relationship. Our paths can't cross. And more than that I don't want our paths to cross! For the very first time since you stepped into my life I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. I have moved on! You were never the right person for me, for a while I thought that you were but I was wrong. I meant it when I said that I didn't want anything to do with you. Go home!" As I finish I realise that I'm out of breath. Without thinking I'm heading off after Paul. I'm not giving up, I'm not letting it end like this. He's my world and there is no way I'm walking away.

**Somewhere across La Push…**

"He's dead." Gil sighs as his beta speaks. "The vampire venom was too much for his body to handle."

"Ditch his body. Ditch it away from here, I don't want it to be linked back to us in any way." As James sets about moving the body Gil sighs heavily to himself.

_What now? We were so close! So damn close! _

"What do we do Gil? I thought you said that these wolves were weak, you said we could take them!" Xander, the youngest of the group, argues as he stand from his position on the floor. "We've been living like animals for months now! MONTHS! And what do we have to show for it, huh? Leo's dead, HE'S DEAD! And god only knows what they're doing to Nick back there! They could have killed him for all we know. Face it Gil you were wrong, they're too strong!"

"You're right." The room goes silent as Gil stands, his voice intimidating those around him. "They're too strong, together as a group they're too strong but individually…we've got to split them up, isolate them, tear them apart. If we go after them as a group we'll never take them down. I'll never get my revenge. If we split them apart then we can get everything that we deserve and I'll finally take my place right where I belong."

**Paul's POV:**

"Paul wait please. Please would you just stop!" It takes everything I have to ignore the pleas of my imprint but somehow I do, somehow I keep on walking. "Paul please just stop. Dammit Paul I don-OW!"

All of a sudden everything going through my brain comes to a halt. He's bent over, clutching his ribs.

"You okay?" He nods his head, taking a few deep breaths as he does. "Go home Jake." I make to leave but his strong grip on my arm prevents me from doing so.

"What the hell is going on?" Shaking my head I tear my arm from his grip and head off once more. "Oh so that's it? You're just going to run away? Paul you know that my feelings for Bella are totally in the past."

"That's not the problem Jake it's…oh you know what forget it." _He doesn't understand. _

"Then what is?" My silence does nothing but anger him further. "For gods sake Paul! How am I supposed to help you if you won't talk to me?"

"I can't lose you!" The words come screaming out before I have the chance to stop them.

"Lose me? To Bella?" If my head wasn't spinning with emotion I'd find his confusion cute.

"To anyone Jake. I can't lose you to anyone." There, it's out there now, I can't take it back.

"And how is walking away going to help?" At my lack of response he continues. "You don't want to lose me but you're walking away? Why?"

"Because I'm scared!" I can feel myself shaking as I speak, but it's not from anger or loss of control. "This is what I do Jake, when things get tough and I get scared…I walk away. It's what I've always done."

"You don't have to be scared." His voice comes out as a whisper and my trembling increases.

"What happens when you find your imprint? What happens then? I'll tell you what. You head off with whatever girl crosses your way and you leave me behind. Everyone walks away in the end. My mom did it, the rest of my so called family did it…and eventually so will you." He wraps his arms around me and for a moment I lose myself in his amazing scent. "I can't lose you Jake. I could handle losing everything else in my life but not you. I can't lose you. I need you."

"Paul…" He pulls back and looks me in the eye. He opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. For a moment my entire world stops. That look in his eye…I've seen it before…the way that he's staring at me…it feels like my on fire for a second…is this what it feels like?

"What did you do?" Realisation clicks in after a second and my heart leaps in my chest.

"You're never going to lose me, ever. You're my soul mate." Imprint. He just imprinted on me. He's my soul mate, he really is my soul mate. I barely have time to breathe before his lips find my own. As I kiss him with everything I've got I can't help but wonder if this is what heaven feels like.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Jake finally imprinted! Woohoo! I got there in the end! Bella's back and she hasn't learned her lesson. Our mystery wolves are far from giving up, but who do they want revenge on? Stay tuned to find out. Bye x<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello world! I'm back with another chapter. What's going to happen now? Well…read on and you'll see. **

**Summary: Alternative ending to Eclipse. As Jacob recovers from the battle life takes another surprising twist, new enemies rise and love comes in a surprising form. Destiny is waiting, destiny is calling… Warning: Contains slash, not for Bella and Edward lovers, mentions of blood and violence in some chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>**

**By Mcvities22**

**Bella POV:**

'_You've made your decision, rightly or wrongly, but you've made it and it isn't fair to continue to play with Jacob's heart like this. And I can't believe I'm saying this but it isn't fair to Edward either.'_

It's been almost a week since the argument with my dad and his words are still running round my brain. At first I'd hated him for saying it, my anger at him for talking to me like that had grown over time. How could my own dad feel like that about me? He's my dad. He's supposed to be on my side. But those words…

'_You're playing with people's hearts…'_

He's right. He's right about it, about me. I've made a decision, I decided to marry Edward and be together with him. In my heart I know I've chosen right yet…something inside me is questioning everything. Something inside me can't help but wonder, what would happen if I chose Jacob? If Jacob and I were together then what would happen? Would we be happy? Would we get married? Would we have a family? All these questions…I need to know the answers. I need to know whether I'd have a future with Jacob, whether I've made the right choice. I don't think I can marry Edward until I know.

Looking outside I can see the darkness setting in. Despite the late hour I know that I can't let this rest. I can't let this wait until morning. I need to have the conversation now, I need to sort out my head. Making my decision I grab the keys and head downstairs. Dad's at work so I don't have to worry about sneaking out.

As I drive over to Jakes house I can't help the thoughts running through my mind. There's good and bad with whatever decision I make. Whether I chose Edward or Jacob there's going to be right and wrong. My love for Edward is intense and strong, never wavering, even when he left I still loved him…I still wanted him. I still needed him. But then Jake…what was that quote?

"If you fall in love with two people, chose the second. If you really loved the first you wouldn't have fallen for the second."

A Johnny Depp quote if I remember rightly. Is it true? If my feelings for Edward are so true and strong then why would I have fallen for Jacob? The truth is I don't know how I feel about him, I don't know what exactly it is in my heart. All I know is that I have to deal with it. I have to sort out what I feel because until I have I'll never get my happy ending.

Pulling up to Jacob's house I feel a pang inside me. If I marry Edward I'll have to leave here. I'll never see my family or my friends again. Once I become a Vampire I give up any life I had before. If I were to choose Jacob, if we were to be together then I could still have all of that. Taking a breath I get out of the car and walk towards the house. As I do the sound of arguing hits my ears.

"…maybe we should just walk away right now." I quickly recognise the voice as Paul. He's one I've never liked. His temper and just everything about the way that he is. He's no good.

"Walk away?" Hearing Jake speak, hearing the clear upset in his voice…what are you doing to my Jacob?

"Jake?" Gathering my courage I step into the house. Both of their eyes snap to me and the difference between them is incredible. Paul's eyes are full of anger (no surprise there) whereas Jake looks torn. I can see the upset lying in his face but there's something else there that I just can't put my finger on.

"What…what are you doing here?" Walking forward I come to stand between the two of them. _He's upset Jake enough, I won't let him anymore. _

"I'm sorry but we really need to talk." Jake shakes his head, a small smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"No we don't. I told you before you've made your choice. Leave me alone I don't want anything to do with you." There's an edge to his words that forces me backwards a step.

"Jake this is important, it can't wait." He doesn't understand I need to make a decision.

"Oh for the love of…in case you hadn't noticed Paul and I were kind of in the middle of a conversation." He gestures behind me as he speaks.

"Actually I was just leaving." As Paul walks out of the door Jake moves, almost as if to go after him before he stops. He spins round in anger as the door slams shut.

"What the hell is the matter with you!? You were told to stay away, _**I **_told you to stay away but here you are." _Wait what's wrong with you Jake? _

"I need to talk to you." I reach out to touch him, to feel his warmth but he catches my hand.

"You just don't get it! Bella you're running with vampires, you're running with the people I exist to kill. You're running with my mortal enemies. There's no middle ground here, there's no way that you and I can have any kind of relationship. Our paths can't cross. More than that I don't want our paths to cross! For the very first time since you stepped into my life I'm happy, happier than I've ever been. I've moved on. You were never the right person for me, for a while I thought you were but I was wrong. I meant it when I said that I didn't want anything to do with you. Go home!" He's breathing heavily as he finishes his speech. Looking into his eyes I can see something there, something I haven't seen for a long time. It couldn't be…could it be love? He storms out of the house and in a second I race after him.

What was that? That look in his eye. That look…

I run as fast as I can after him. He can't just walk away, there's things I need to say, things that I need to know. He can't just walk away. I come to a stop as a voice penetrates my ears.

"Because I'm scared! This is what I do Jake, when things get rough and I get scared…I walk away." Spinning round I vaguely make out two figures standing among the trees. Stepping forward I realise that it's Jake and Paul. I miss whatever Jacob says in response, what are they talking about?

"What happens when you find your imprint? What happens then? I'll tell you what." _Imprint? What are they talking about? _"You head off with whatever girl crosses your path and you leave me behind. Everyone walks away in the end." _Walking away? I didn't think that they were so close…what's going on? _"My mom did it, the rest of my so called family did it…and eventually so will you."

As Paul says this Jacob steps forward. The pair wrap their arms around each other and in an instant my brain snaps. What the hell is going on? Why are they hugging?

"I can't lose you Jake. I could handle losing everything else in my life but now you. I can't lose you. I need you." _The way he's talking…it almost sounds like they're…but they can't be…_

"You're never going to lose me, ever. You're my soul mate." My heart leaps into my throat and my brain spins as their lips meet. _Oh my god! _They're…they're together! They can't be…

Unable to handle what's going on in front of me I do the only thing I can think of. I ran.

**Paul POV:**

Taking a sip from the mug of coffee in front of me, despite what's happening with the pack, I can't help the contented smile on my face. The events of last night keep replaying over and over in my mind. Jake imprinted on me. He actually imprinted. Before last night I didn't think I could feel anything more for him than I already did but now…it's like I can feel every single piece of him. I never thought I'd feel this way about anyone.

"Paul?" Billy's voice pulls me from my thoughts.

"What's up?" He gestures for me to sit down before he speaks again.

"Jacob told me what happened last night." _Oh crap. _Billy knows about the imprinting. Now don't get me wrong Billy is probably the best person that I know (with the exception of Jake of course) but he's also one of the scariest. The guy may be in a wheelchair but when he wants to be he can put the fear of God into just about anyone. Seriously I'd bet my life that any Vampire that tried to go after Billy would run screaming in a second.

"Now I know that you'd never intentionally hurt Jacob. The imprint wouldn't allow it and I can see from the way that you look at him you'd do anything for him." I nod my head in response quite unable to say anything at this point. I get the distinct feeling that I shouldn't interrupt. "But that doesn't mean that this whole thing will be plain sailing."

"What do you mean?" Right now the only thing that I can think of is how amazing things are between us.

"As an elder of the tribe I understand the power of imprinting and just what that means for the two of you. I would never try to keep the two of you apart. However what you have to understand is that aside from being an elder I'm also Jacob's father." _Oh man. _"Jacob's a very special person and I sincerely hope that I don't have to tell you how he should be treated."

"You don't have to tell me how amazing Jake is." _I can feel that._ That last part I add mentally, probably wouldn't be a good idea to mention anything about feeling Jake right now. "Believe me I know."

"Good. Jacob's had enough heartbreak over these last few months to last him a life time and he doesn't need anymore." The underlying threat is clear to me. I'm not stupid enough to think he'd treat me differently to anyone else who hurt his son. Being a part of the pack wouldn't make a blind bit of difference if Jake got hurt. Quite what he'd do to me I don't know and I don't **ever** want to find out. "Jake's vulnerable right now and I don't just mean physically."

He's right. That…that stupid, pathetic leech lover destroyed him and ripped his heart right out. She tore him apart then threw him away when she was done. _No, no don't go there. Just thinking about her makes me want to rip someone's throat out. _

"Please take care of my son." Billy's words jolt me from my thoughts. After spending all those years living with the world's worst parents it still seems strange to me that there are parents out there who actually care about their kids. Looking at the man in front me I can see his words are completely genuine. He would do anything for Jacob and would stop at nothing to make sure his son was alright.

"I'm never going to let anything happen to him." And I've never been more serious about anything in my life. Jacob's the most precious and amazing thing in my life, I'd die before I let anything happen to him.

"Good." He eyes me momentarily before a voice distracts us both.

"Hey, you ready to go?" For a few seconds I hold my gaze with Billy and an understanding seems to pass between us. He knows I'd never hurt Jake, or allow him to be hurt, and I know he'll be there to kick me into touch when I need it.

"Yeah." Standing up I wrap an arm around Jake's shoulders.

_Nothing's ever going to happen to him, not while I'm here. _

**Gil's POV:**

_Answer the phone, answer the phone…for the love of God answer the damn phone!_

"_**Hello?" **_The female voice finally comes through on the other end of the line.

"Hey Leah." _Alright time for the performance of my life. _"How are you doing?"

"_**Oh…um I'm good. How are you?" **_Rolling my eyes at her words I take a breath before continuing.

"Ah not bad. Just had some bad news and kind of needed someone to talk to." I can almost feel the shift in the conversation.

"_**What happened?" **_I can almost feel myself cheering at the concern laced in her voice.

"A friend of mine passed away yesterday." I don't have to wait long for my words to have the desired effect.

"_**I'm so sorry Gil. Were you close?" **_The more lies I tell the more I have to remember, it's better to stick as close to the truth as I can.

"He was a good friend, he didn't deserve to die." Her silence speaks volumes. Sometimes it's not the words you speak that have the most impact but the words that don't get said.

"**How did it happen?" **_That vampire happened. He bit him, took his life…_I push the thoughts away from my mind. Those vampires will get exactly what's coming to them just as soon as we've taken care of these wolves. This packs truly pathetic! How they can live so close to those monsters is beyond me!? _**"Gil?"**_

"Sorry…um…" I allow my voice to waver slightly as I speak. "I'm not really sure what happened. One minute he was fine and then he just…he just died."

"_**Oh you were there? You were there when it happened? When he died?" **__Of course I was there..._He was my friend, he was my pack mate and he's dead because of you people!

"Yeah. Listen I know we don't know each other very well but I was wondering if you were free at all? Kind of…kind of need someone to talk to." This is the risky part. It would be easy for her to say no, she doesn't know me all that well, but I'm banking on her agreeing. She HAS to agree!

"_**Oh um…Gil I don't…" **_Her voice disappears for a moment as she converses with someone else. _**"I'm going to be kind of busy today but I could meet tomorrow." **_

Hanging up the phone, I can feel the plan coming together. Our first plan didn't go well – divide and conquer was great on paper but we didn't bank on those vampires helping them – but this one will work. This one **has **to work. Our time is limited, it won't be long before those two wolves will be back on their feet, once they are I don't fancy our chances. This has to work.

"She fall for it?" My second in command comes up behind me.

"Worked like a charm." His eyes catch my own and I can feel my smile stretch. These wolves have got no idea what's coming.

**Edward POV:**

I sense her coming long before she actually arrives here. Since she began the drive over here I've barely moved. We haven't spoken since our phone call almost a week ago now. Not speaking to her has been hell. Of course I've been keeping my eyes on her but it's just not the same.

"We'll leave you too it." Esme announces as she ushers everyone out of the room. She'll be here in just a few minutes and I couldn't be more terrified if I tried. What is she going to say? Will she stay with me? Will she chose Jake? As she knocks on the door I push the thoughts from my mind and move towards the door. If my heart could beat it would be pounding wildly in my chest.

"I'm sorry." I've barely got the front door open before she's thrown herself into my arms. "I've been so confused and scared…I'm sorry."

"Bella." I push her at arm's length and look her dead in the eye. There's no playing games anymore, this is it, she has to make a decision now. "You know I love you and I want nothing more than to spend eternity with you. You know that I want that. Now I need to know what you want."

"I want to be with you. That's it. That's all I want." Wrapping my arms around her I pull her close. I should be happy, I should feel whole again but…something inside me feels wrong. Something's screaming at me but what is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Bella finally knows about Jacob and Paul [and big surprise now she suddenly knows what to do about Edward] and has gone back to Edward [for now – does anybody actually want Bella to get her happy ending?]. Protective Billy's made sure that Paul won't hurt his son and poor Leah seems to be on Gil's radar. What's going to happen? Keep your eyes peeled for another update and you'll find out!<strong>


End file.
